


Hard Day’s Night

by Хозяин Чудовищ (scheusalwirt)



Series: Hard Days [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheusalwirt/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%8F%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89
Summary: Как превратить вечер трудного дня в приключение с помощью одной старой фобии и одного нового фетиша.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Hard Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758373
Kudos: 6





	Hard Day’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я знаю, что Дженсен родился в Далласе, а Джаред – в Сан-Антонио (это чтобы тапками не кидались:D).  
> 2\. Первый фик по SPN, написан еще в 2012 г.

Дженсен, в общем-то, ничего не имел против фейерверков. Они ему даже нравились: по телевизору, например, или в качестве заставки на рабочем столе, или, на крайний случай - как вид из окна. Но мысль о том, чтобы "сходить посмотреть, как они их там пуляют" определённо не казалась ему привлекательной. В отличие от Майка, который это дело обожал. И чего Дженсен уж точно не понимал - так это причины, по которой Майк упорно ходил смотреть на фейерверки спустя все эти годы, и каждый раз пытался затащить туда Дженсена. И, чёрт бы его побрал, на этот раз ему удалось.

\- Чувак, да видел я твой фейерверк сто пятьдесят раз! На кой он мне сдался?

\- Прости, Дженни, но ты проспорил, так что теперь не отвертишься, - Майк, посмеиваясь, выгрузил ящик пива из багажника и внимательно посмотрел на друга:

\- Старик, у тебя что, салютофобия??

\- Да нет у меня "салютофобии"! - рассердился Дженсен. - Просто я не вижу в этом смысла...

Это прозвучало жалко, и Дженсен прекрасно об этом знал.

\- Профессор, Ваш смысл остался в Ванкувере. А тут люди развлекаются: смотрят фейерверки, пьют пиво, танцуют... Тебя давно надо было вытряхнуть из твоей мёрзлой библиотеки и заставить думать нижним мозгом.

Дженсен покачал головой и мечтательно подумал о своей "мёрзлой библиотеке". Он, конечно, не был профессором, но был довольно хорошим специалистом по организации работы архивов. Звучит страшно, а на деле большинству покажется ещё страшнее, но для него это была просто работа мечты. Она объединяла всё то, что так нравилось Дженсену: книги, наведение порядка и максимальная уединённость. Как ни странно, его энтузиазм сделал ему карьеру, и вместо того, чтобы прозябать в школьной библиотеке своего района, как предрекал недовольный отец, Дженсен переходил с архива на архив всё более высокого уровня. Сначала он навёл порядок в своей университетской библиотеке, затем - в закрытом отделе главной библиотеки в Остине (благо, что его специализацией была медицинская и техническая литература), ну а полгода назад его направили разобраться со старым архивом научно-исследовательского центра в Ванкувере, в котором сменилось руководство и потребовало разобраться во всех старых завалявшихся бумажках. Международный обмен специалистами, так сказать.

\- Дженни, - Майк помахал рукой у него перед носом, - что я сказал? Нижним мозгом, старик, а не верхним! Найдём тебе симпатичную мексиканочку…

Дженсен закатил глаза и обречённо кивнул в ту сторону, в которую направлялся основной поток людей. Чем раньше начнём, тем раньше закончим, решил он и забрал у Майка спортивную сумку, которую тот зачем-то взял с собой.

\- Что там? - Дженсен взвесил сумку в руке, прикидывая, что это могло быть. Сумка была не слишком тяжёлой, но в неё явно запихнули нечто объёмное.

\- Сюрприз, - Майк подмигнул. - Мы с Барри и Харландом решили повеселить народ.

Дженсен покачал головой. Барри и Харланд были университетскими приятелями Майка, и в прошлый раз они веселили народ тем, что пели под окнами педсовета серенады каждому из преподавателей, будучи при этом абсолютно голыми, и каждый из них стоял, сколько мог, в одной из поз йоги. Преподы, как назло, оказались ребятами продвинутыми и засняли приятелей на видеокамеры своих мобильных, а потом отправили на YouTube. А вы думали, только студенты на такое способны?

Майк бодрым шагом направился в сторону набережной, и Дженсен обречённо поплёлся следом. Сан-Антонио всегда был туристическим центром, а уж по праздникам здесь начиналось настоящее столпотворение, и по мере того, как друзья приближались к реке, вокруг них скапливалось всё больше шумных компаний и семейных групп, несущих в руках корзинки с едой и прочие принадлежности для пикника. Несмотря на то, что набережная Сан-Антонио1 была заполнена самыми разными кафе и ресторанами, большинству местных жителей эти заведения были не по карману, поэтому они предпочитали устраивать собственное барбекю на открытом воздухе, у самых берегов реки.

Какой-то высокий парень слегка толкнул Дженсена в плечо, пытаясь добраться до своих приятелей, и Дженсен непроизвольно дёрнулся в сторону. Вокруг было вполне достаточно свободного места, поэтому он легко взял себя в руки и начал думать о том, что следовало выбрать другой месяц для отпуска. Например, апрель, когда в Сан-Антонио устраивали фестиваль устриц, которые Дженсен обожал: так можно было бы устроить поход на фейерверк, который он проспорил, и избежать таких толп.

Его толкнуло ещё несколько человек, некоторые даже извинились, и Дженсен постарался не обращать внимание на нехорошее предчувствие. В конце концов, он же умудрился отговорить Майка участвовать в параде, который проходил несколькими часами ранее, так что основную давку они наверняка пропустили.

Звонкий щелчок пальцами заставил его отвлечься от мыслей.

\- Дженни, - укоризненно начал Майкл, - когда я вижу этот косой взгляд, я начинаю думать, что ты завёл личную библиотеку у себя в мозгах и теперь пользуешься неограниченными возможностями копаться в ней постоянно. Что может заставить тебя отвлечься - на меня, например?  
\- Хороший минет. Прямо сейчас, - пробормотал Дженсен, думая о том, как снять растущее напряжение. Людей становилось всё больше, и прямо сейчас их окружила толпа мексиканских подростков, перекрикивавшихся между собой через всю улицу. К тому же воздух, казалось, наэлектризовался, и стало странно темнеть, словно кто-то медленно уворачивал регулятор света.

\- Прости? - у Майка офигевшей выглядела даже лысина.

\- Э, ну, не от тебя, конечно. Извини, вырвалось, - Дженсен слегка покраснел и понадеялся, что у его друга не возникнет сомнений в его ориентации, или, что хуже - подозрений, что он интересуется Майком в этом смысле. Потому что да, у него был секс с мужчиной (всего пару раз, но этого было достаточно, чтобы ему понравилось), и нет, ему совсем не хотелось трахнуть лучшего друга.

Майкл фыркнул.

\- Вот видишь, а я о чём? Тебе точно надо расслабиться. В Канаде, что, нет симпатичных девушек?  
\- Чувак, да всё нормально, - деланно рассмеялся Дженсен. На улице продолжало стремительно темнеть, и это начинало его потихоньку нервировать. - В Канаде есть Данниль.

\- Так, с этого места поподробней! - Майк разве что не высунул язык от нетерпения.

Бедняга. Дженсен не слишком баловал своих друзей и близких рассказами о личной жизни. С одной стороны потому, что часть этих рассказов относились бы к категории гей-порно, а с другой - его в принципе коробила сама идея о том, чтобы рассказывать интимные подробности даже о своих девушках. Разве это не должно касаться только его и их? Тем не менее, в этот раз он сдался. Майк действительно заслуживал его доверия, и они слишком долго не виделись, чтобы отказать ему в такой просьбе.

Они продолжали петлять по узким улочкам, ведущим к набережной Сан-Антонио, и Дженсен рассказывал о том, как познакомился с Данниль в каком-то кафе, как она запала на его атлетичную фигуру бывшего пловца и как долго считала, что он выдумал свою профессию ради шутки. Данниль была всем хороша. Она была весёлой, отвлекала его от излишне напряжённой мыслительной деятельности и при этом оказалась совсем не глупой. Посомневавшись немного, Дженсен всё же решился поделиться с Майком тем, какие у неё пухлые губы и упругая попка, когда его сбила с ног некая огромная дрожащая масса.

\- Хуан-Антонио, а ну вернись немедленно! - раздался громоподобный голос, и его обладательница пронеслась мимо друзей на всех парусах.

\- Ох уж эти мексиканские мамаши, - покачал головой Майк, помогая Дженсену подняться. Впереди послышались сердитые возгласы и быстрая испанская речь, по обрывкам которой Дженсен смог уловить, что из этого переулка нужно в ближайшее время убраться. Иначе они примут участие в шумных семейных разборках.

\- Майки, - простонал Дженсен, подхватывая выроненную сумку, - напомни мне, почему мы не могли добраться до набережной на машине?

\- Потому что всё перекрыто из-за парада, тупица. Я и так поставил её как можно ближе.

В этот момент с неба упали первые капли, и Дженсен понял, из-за чего так странно темнело. Он посмотрел наверх, оценивая размеры и цвет надвигающейся тучи, и в душе его зашевелилась надежда.

\- Эй, думаю, ничего не выйдет…

\- А?

\- Ну, дождь, видишь?

Накрапывало всё сильнее, и небо было уже полностью затянуто огромными серо-рыжими тучами, из-за которых казалось, что они попали на фотографию Сан-Антонио 30х годов – всё вокруг стало полутонами сепии. Дженсен чувствовал себя всё более уверенно.

\- Ну вот, чувак, я же говорил? Пойдём лучше домой, посмотрим какой-нибудь трэш…

\- Дженсен! – Майк подхватил его под локоть и заговорил строгим голосом, и он понял, что отвертеться не получится. - Даже не думай об этом! Во-первых, ты проспорил. Во-вторых, надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы сидеть дома 4ого июля. Трэша мы ещё насмотримся за твой отпуск. И, в-третьих, для особо привередливых у меня тут есть…

Майк отобрал у Дженсена сумку и, отвернувшись, стал в ней копаться. Через пару мгновений Дженсену был вручён складной чёрный зонтик.

\- Так что всё, старик, - Майк победно хлопнул его по спине и снова устроил ящик пива у себя подмышкой, - прекрати нытьё и марш на набережную.

Дженсен устало потёр переносицу и раскрыл зонт. Надежды больше не осталось. Они будут смотреть этот идиотский фейерверк из-под зонтов и весь вечер тереться о мокрые тела горожан и туристов. Он тихонько завыл, но Майк проигнорировал его стремительно ухудшающееся настроение.

*******

\- Дженни-и, - восхищённо выдохнул тот, когда они добрались наконец до набережной, - ты только посмотри…

На взгляд Дженсена, красивого тут было мало. Он не раз выходил гулять к реке ночью, и ему очень нравились индейско-испанские украшения берегов, фонарики и прочая латиноамериканская символика. Тут было просто восхитительно долгими осенними вечерами, когда поток летних туристов уже схлынул, а для рождественских ещё слишком рано.

Можно было любоваться на ночную иллюминацию, отражавшуюся в воде, на маленькие лодочки, на которых традиционно катались влюблённые, на клумбы поздних осенних цветов и наслаждаться покоем. Но то, что творилось у Сан-Антонио сейчас, вызвало у Дженсена неконтролируемый приступ паники.

Праздничные флаги и украшения отнюдь не добавляли толпе привлекательности. Хотя в данном случае речь скорее шла о некоем монструозном шевелящемся организме, который обтекал берега реки своими боками и проникал бесчисленными щупальцами в прилегающие переулки. Вся эта масса постоянно колыхалась, перетекая разноцветными потоками внутри себя, поглощая подходивших со стороны людей и изрыгая отдельные группы назад. И, похоже, дождь их совсем не смущал.

\- П-почему их так много? – у Дженсена сел голос, и заныла левая рука сразу в двух местах – над запястьем и у локтя.

\- Да ты не в курсе, старик? – весело отозвался Майк. - В мире кризис, вообще-то. Мелкие города не могут позволить себе нормального праздника, поэтому у нас тут тусует вся провинция. Самое оно, когда хочешь подцепить безотказную деваху, - Майк подмигнул ему и потащил в самую гущу.

\- Нет, Майк, давай… - Дженсен слабо отбивался, пытаясь подавить растущий внутри ужас. Потоки людей обтекали их со всех сторон, и он то и дело оказывался зажат между чьими-то разгорячёнными влажными телами – на мгновение, не больше, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Дженсен начал чувствовать подступающую тошноту. Он вполголоса матерился, стараясь придать себе раздражённый вид. Скрыть негативное отношение к происходящему ему бы всё равно не удалось, так пусть Майк лучше думает, что он испытывает злость, а не панику.

\- Дженни, да ладно тебе, сейчас выберемся, - Майк, кажется, что-то заметил, но ничего, к счастью, не понял. И, как ни странно, они действительно выбрались – через полминуты друзья оказались на небольшом пригорке у самой кромки воды. Людей тут было совсем немного – только неровный ряд парней и девушек, очевидно, занявших место, чтобы полюбоваться на предстоящий фейерверк. У большинства были раскрытые зонты, поскольку дождь уже лил, не прекращаясь, но все они были явно настроены повеселиться.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и попытался унять дрожь, разминая левое запястье. Всё нормально, мысленно повторял он, тут полно свободного места.

\- Барри и Харланд будут здесь? – уже спокойно поинтересовался он у Майкла.

\- Ага, думаю, скоро появятся.

Майк снова отнял у Дженсена сумку и достал из неё пару пледов, кинул их на землю, уселся сверху и похлопал ладонью рядом.

\- Да иди ты, - Дженсен приподнял бровь. - Я не буду сидеть на мокром.

\- Дженни, какой же ты привереда, - громко протянул Майк, и к ним обернулась компания, стоявшая напротив. Трое парней и две хрупкие девушки, которые выглядели особенно маленькими на фоне самого высокого из парней. Они перевели взгляд с Майка на Дженсена, очевидно, пытаясь понять, кто из них отзывается на «Дженни», и понимающе заухмылялись.

Дженсен порадовался тому, что тень от зонта скрывает его румянец, и пнул Майка в ногу.

\- Сколько раз тебе повторять, не называй меня так на людях, - сердито прошипел он.

\- Прости, Дженни, но _это_ ты мне тоже проспорил, - пропел Майк, потирая лодыжку и подмигивая ребятам из той компании. Те дружно рассмеялись.

\- Вот именно, тебе! Это не означает, что ты можешь орать «Дженни» на каждом углу, - Дженсен всерьёз рассердился и схватил Майка за шиворот, отрывая от пледа. Он терпеть не мог это прозвище, и, хотя Майк действительно выиграл у него в споре право так его называть, было обязательное условие: только наедине.

\- Эй, педики, мы вам не мешаем? – насмешливо крикнул им один из парней, с ёжиком светлых волос и приплюснутым носом. Его приятель заулюлюкал.

\- Чад, Джон, хватит, - оборачиваясь, одёрнул их третий, высокий и длинный, с цепью на широких джинсах, надписью «Metallica» во всю спину и проколотой нижней губой.

Взгляд Дженсена невольно задержался на этом пирсинге. Это было просто маленький блестящий шарик, но он придавал лицу его обладателя какую-то возбуждающую завершённость, словно это был не просто пирсинг, а некий языческий символ – взросления или, быть может, удачной охоты. Словно в ответ на его мысли парень едва заметно подвигал челюстью, дёргая пирсинг изнутри, и на мгновение Дженсен увидел выскальзывающий из отверстия штырёк, к которому крепился шарик.

Это зрелище неожиданно показалось ему настолько эротичным, что он сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. Цепь на джинсах парня, принты на футболке, да и сам пирсинг говорили о том, что он увлекался металлом или тяжёлым роком, и, скорее всего, принадлежал к одной из этих агрессивных субкультур, представители которых обычно бьют долго и больно за любые проявления гомосексуализма. Так что Дженсен постарался не смотреть ему в глаза – в тот момент его взгляд мог выдать очень откровенные и совершенно неуместные эмоции.

\- Майк, пойдём отсюда, - тихо проговорил он, слегка подталкивая друга в сторону набережной.

\- Э? Ты чего? Мы же только пришли! – удивился Майк.

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы… - начал было Дженсен, но, повернувшись к набережной, замер. Толпа, кажется, стала ещё плотнее, хотя было совершенно непонятно, как там умещались все эти люди. Теперь перед ним стоял выбор: рискнуть своей шкурой там, в попытках найти другое тихое местечко – или здесь, сдавшись на милость компании гомофобов. В компании, правда, были девушки, но, по сути, это не давало никаких гарантий…

Кажется, он побледнел, но умудрился сохранить спокойное выражение лица, когда высокий парень шагнул к ним.

\- Извините, Чад просто пошутил, - сказал тот и внезапно широко улыбнулся. Потрясённый этой улыбкой, Дженсен так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом, а Майк улыбнулся в ответ и протянул руку.

\- Да какие обиды, старик? Я бы и сам над такими постебался.

Парень пожал ему руку и перевёл взгляд на Дженсена.

\- Я – Джаред.

Майк ухмыльнулся и толкнул Дженсена в бок. Тот с сомнением посмотрел на протянутую руку Джареда.

\- Я – Майк, а этого мрачного придурка зовут Дженсен, - радостно поделился Майк. - Не обращай внимание, он весь вечер такой. Не любит фейерверки.

Дженсена всегда поражала способность Майка заводить друзей где попало, но не ответить на рукопожатие Джареда он не мог, особенно когда тот уставился на него с удивлённой полуулыбкой.

\- Не любишь фейерверки? Серьёзно?

У него была большая ладонь с длинными тонкими пальцами, прохладная и влажная от дождя.

\- Майк придуривается, - проворчал Дженсен. - Просто так сложилось, что я их почти не видел.

Он удивился собственной откровенности и сокрушённо покачал головой. День сегодня определённо не задался: сначала дождь, потом толпа. Теперь ведёт себя как идиот.

Однако Джаред только ещё раз удивлённо приподнял брови и указал на свою компанию:

\- Мы собирались посмотреть на фейерверк, а потом затусить в «Зелёного Мексиканца». Хотите с нами?

Майк закивал:

\- Круто, старик, только мы ждём ещё двоих приятелей.

\- Ну и отлично, - снова улыбнулся парень, и Дженсен понял, чт **о** его так поразило в этой улыбке. Дело было не в какой-то исключительной форме губ или зубов, хотя с этим у него было всё отлично; и даже не в движении пирсинга во время улыбки. Просто она была настолько искренней, что казалось – этот парень знает их всю жизнь и безумно счастлив их видеть. И как он умудряется так улыбаться совершенно незнакомым людям? – думал Дженсен, пытаясь прийти в себя, и даже не представляя, на что только что подписался.

\- Это София, - Джаред, тем временем, представлял своих друзей, - Элиша, Чад, Джон.

Белобрысый Чад, как ни странно, улыбнулся им вполне дружелюбно, как и все остальные, и Дженсен понял, что он законченный параноик. Эти ребята были совершенно нормальными, да и с чего бы ему бояться гомофобов, если его поведение ничем не выдавало интерес к мужчинам? Ну, не считая реакции на джаредов пирсинг…

Дождь продолжал усиливаться, и их разросшаяся компания начала испытывать недостаток в зонтах. У девушек был один огромный зонтик-трость, под которым им было вполне комфортно, и ещё под одним прятались Чад и Джон. Джаред стоял под дождём до тех пор, пока не началась настоящая гроза, которая прервала только завязавшийся разговор и заставила девчонок испуганно вскрикнуть. Чуть заметно вздрогнув от грома и пожаловавшись на отсутствие капюшона, Джаред забрался под зонт к девушкам, скрючившись под ним в три погибели. Джон начал недовольно на него поглядывать и что-то сердито проговорил Чаду, и Дженсен понял, что он встречается с одной из девушек и, видимо, ревнует её к Джареду.

Майк, как всегда, сумел разрядить обстановку. С криком «Старик, это же Undergeound’ы2!» он подскочил к Чаду и слегка толкнул Джона, добавляя: «Извини, приятель, устраиваем рокировку». Тот был явно только «за», и тут же занял место рядом с Элишей, которое тут же освободил Джаред. Похоже, этот любитель Металлики был вовсе не склонен к конфликтам, как вначале подумал Дженсен.

Майк, сумасшедший кедоман, немедленно загрузил Чада вопросами о том, где тот достал «эти нереальные лимитед эдишн», и Дженсену не оставалось ничего, кроме как протянуть Джареду свой зонт.

Тот внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена, потом почему-то наверх, туда, где над ними возвышался один из фонарей на набережной, и внезапно разразился хохотом.

\- Что? – не понял Дженсен. Он и так чувствовал себя последней девчонкой, предлагая Джареду зонт, не хватало ещё такой реакции.

\- Блин, ты прямо мистер Тумнус! – Джаред стоял под дождём, закинув голову назад, хохоча и встряхивая мокрой чёлкой, так что капли разбрызгивались во все стороны. Под его нижней губой замерла одна капля, и теперь металлический шарик влажно поблескивал в сгущающемся сумраке.

\- Прости?

\- Джей недавно посмотрел «Хроники Нарнии», - Чад оторвался от разговора с Майклом и хмыкнул. - Никак не может отойти…

\- Посмотрел? – Дженсен недоумённо уставился на Джареда. - Это же книга.

\- Чувак, я знаю, что это книга, - ещё не отсмеявшись, ответил парень, - но ты похож на киношного Тумнуса.

\- Я похож на фавна?? – убитым голосом повторил Дженсен. Он побледнел, покраснел, потом снова побледнел, пытаясь понять, _что_ , кроме зонта, добавило ему сходства. На лице была всего лишь двухдневная щетина, волосы прямые и короткие, а то, что ноги кривоваты – в такую погоду и в этих джинсах видно быть не должно. Да и вообще, разве он похож на козла?

\- Эй, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - замахал руками Джаред, заметив выражение лица Дженсена и сразу посерьёзнев. Не то что бы Дженсен выглядел обиженным – скорее расстроенным. Осознание того, что человек, который тебе понравился, считает тебя похожим на довольно-таки уродливую мифологическую тварь, никому ещё не улучшало настроения. К тому же, это отчасти задело его гордость: Дженсен знал о том, что у него привлекательная внешность, хотя и считал её довольно бесполезной. Красота провоцирует возникновение хаоса – зависть, ревность, насилие – а он предпочитал порядок и равновесие.

\- Просто, когда ты встал под этим фонарём, протянул мне зонтик и посмотрел таким жалостливым взглядом, словно собирался предложить печеньку, я понял: ты – вылитый мистер Тумнус.

\- Ну, тогда ты – Люси, - пробормотал Дженсен, немного успокоившись и решив, что с этим парнем нужно быть более самоироничным. Он был совершенно непосредственен и сбивал с толку, но нельзя же вечно выглядеть мрачным придурком только потому, что не понимаешь слов собеседника с первого раза.

\- Точно! – Джаред снова расхохотался и наконец забрался под зонт к Дженсену.

\- В принципе, мог бы уже и не прятаться. Мокрее-то некуда, - насмешливо заметил Дженсен, окончательно расслабившись и начиная получать от этого разговора удовольствие.

\- Я бы не был в этом так уверен, чувак, - хмыкнул Джаред и заговорщически подмигнул. - Кое-что всё ещё вполне сухое.

Дженсен бросил на него внимательный взгляд, постаравшись, чтобы тот этого не заметил. Нет, Джаред точно не мог догадаться. Его улыбка выглядела всё такой же искренней, а взгляд – полным дружелюбия. Дженсен прикинул, что парень, должно быть, младше его года на три-четыре. Черты были не совсем правильными: вздёрнутый нос, как минимум однажды сломанный, раскосые глаза и небольшой подвижный рот ромбиком. Его мимика вообще не могла оставить равнодушным – при разговоре он постоянно улыбался, насмешливо опускал уголки губ, морщил нос и делал бровки домиком, отчего выглядел совсем безобидным и совершенно переставал соответствовать собственному образу любителя металла. Глядя на это привлекательное мальчишеское лицо, Дженсен и впрямь почувствовал себя похотливым сатиром и постарался загнать все дурные мысли поглубже в «личную библиотеку». Это всё нервы, из-за толпы. У него же есть Данниль, в конце концов!

Внезапно со всех сторон начали раздаваться крики и свист, и Дженсен понял, что пропустил начало фейерверка. Пушки стояли на другом берегу реки, и все люди плотными рядами прижались к этому берегу и парапетам набережной, приподняв зонты и вглядываясь в грозовое небо, в котором разрывались праздничные снаряды. Дождь немного поутих, и Джаред снова вылез из-под зонта, расправил плечи и восхищённо уставился на сверкающие вспышки.

Этот фейерверк был действительно хорош. Сначала на небе расцвело несколько золотых и алых шаров, один внутри другого. Другая вспышка растеклась серебряным дождём; потом появилось мерцающее марево, напоминающее млечный путь, и следующий фейерверк, запущенный в самый его центр, был похож на свернувшуюся пурпурную галактику. Затем на них посыпались голубые звёзды, которые при приближении к земле начинали бешено вращаться и рассыпаться на множество более мелких звёзд, уже жёлтых.

Каждый следующий залп сопровождался одобрительными и восторженными криками, которые дружно поддерживали Джаред, Майк и Чад.

Неподалёку от них из толпы выбрался мужчина с маленьким мальчиком на плечах, который чуть ли не целиком умещался в капюшоне отца, а вслед за ним – женщина. Отцу с сыном было явно не до дождя, они радостно смеялись и обменивались громкими «Смотри, комета!», «Папа, папа, они крутятся!», а мать в это время пыталась закрыть ребёнка от дождя чем-нибудь потеплее отцовской толстовки. Дженсен тронул её за плечо, поскольку из-за всего этого шума привлечь её внимание иначе всё равно бы не удалось, и протянул свой зонт. Та благодарно посмотрела в ответ и отдала зонт мужу.

Слева появилось двое пошатывающихся мужчин, которые начали скандировать какие-то ура-патриотические слоганы, и по их пьяным голосам было непонятно – была ли в их выкриках ирония, или они благодарили мать-Америку всерьёз.

Дженсен оглянулся на все эти запрокинутые к небу головы и наконец осознал, уже без паники и раздражения, какое же всё-таки огромное количество людей здесь собралось. Сан-Антонио никогда не был тихим и безлюдным городом, но сейчас тут был занят, казалось, каждый квадратный сантиметр. Ему невольно пришёл на ум «День Триффидов» - роман, в котором люди смотрели на падающие звёзды, а потом от этого ослепли. Дженсен немного посомневался и хмыкнул, решив, что всё же не согласился бы ослепнуть даже ради того, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться, словно невзначай, к этому металлическому шарику под губой Джареда. Но в фантазиях о том, как они, оба незрячие, изучают друг друга на ощупь, всё же было своеобразное очарование.

Тот обернулся на его смешок, оценил толпу и присвистнул:

\- Похоже на «Землю мертвецов», правда?

\- А что там? – речь, видимо, шла о фильме.

\- Там отвлекали зомбаков на салют. Они застывали и смотрели вверх, пока тот не заканчивался.

\- А, - Дженсен усмехнулся, - я примерно о том же подумал.

Джаред выдал ему очередную сверкающую улыбку и снова повернулся в сторону продолжавшегося небесного шоу. Каждый следующий фейерверк был ярче и необычнее предыдущего, и когда над их головами раскинулся золотисто-розовый серпантин, опавший нежно-сиреневыми брызгами, Дженсен подумал, что, пожалуй, оно того стоило. Это зрелище было потрясающим, вызывало глупую детскую улыбку – и не только у него, а у всех собравшихся здесь: мужчин, женщин, стариков и подростков, шумных латиноамериканцев и сдержанных англосаксов, офисных клерков и бездомных пьяниц, панков, готов, байкеров, эмо и толкиенистов, и ещё бесчисленного множества представителей различных наций, профессий и субкультур.

Это было совсем не похоже на порядок, к которому стремился Дженсен, но, кажется, этот конкретный вид красоты мог ненадолго прекратить бесконечные людские разногласия…

Дженсен понял, что излишне романтизировал этот дурацкий фейерверк, когда из толпы раздался рассерженный крик:

\- Сука! Он украл мой кошелёк!!

\- Похоже, ваши карманники времени не теряют, - покачал головой Джаред.

\- Вы не местные? – удивился Майк.

\- Из Далласа.

\- Из Далласа? – вскинул брови Дженсен. - Но, могу поспорить, там устроили шоу покруче.

\- Мне и тут хорошо, - Джаред немного нервно передёрнул плечами.

\- Конечно, хорошо. Сбежал от быв… - начал было Чад, но Джаред жёстко оборвал его:

\- Заткнись.

Возникла неловкая пауза, и Дженсен стал жалеть, что затеял этот разговор, и попытался придумать, чем разрядить обстановку.

Но ему это и не понадобилось. На него и Майка с наскока прыгнуло двое парней, словно их кто-то выбросил из толпы. Майк тут же оказался на земле, прижатый огромной массой нападавшего, а Дженсен умудрился устоять на ногах, поскольку его соперник был поменьше и повис на его широких тренированных плечах. Он автоматически ударил его локтём под дых, пытаясь сбросить душащие его руки, когда парень, поваливший Майка, заорал:

\- Ну что, чуваки, не ждали?

\- Харланд, чтоб тебя! – заорал на него в ответ Майк. - Слезь с меня, туша!

Дженсен обернулся к упавшему от его удара парню и виновато протянул руку:

\- Извини, Уотсон, надо предупреждать.

\- Ты псих, Эклз, - задыхаясь, ответил Барри, но руку помощи всё же принял.

Их новые знакомые потрясённо уставились на эту сцену, и Майк поспешил представить своих приятелей, а затем добавил:

\- Между прочим, вы пропустили весь фейерверк, придурки!

Те дружно заухмылялись, хотя улыбка Барри получилась несколько вымученной.

\- А зачем нам фейерверк, когда есть бурбулятор, - промямлил Харланд и ткнул себе за пазуху, где, судя по топорщившейся куртке, прятал этот самый бурбулятор.

Дженсен закатил глаза. Приятели Майка ему никогда не нравились, особенно этот заторможенный обкуренный тип с дефектом речи.

\- А теперь, господа, мы вас покинем, - торжественно сообщил Майк и бросил многозначительный взгляд на свою сумку. - Встретимся в «Зелёном Мексиканце».

После чего они с Барри и Харландом скрылись в толпе, откуда донеслось прощальное «Пиво – ваше!».

Нет, Майк был отличным другом – ровно до тех пор, пока не добирался до дури Харланда. Или не чуял её поблизости – в таких случаях он запросто мог оставить Дженсена на произвол судьбы, как, например, сейчас.

*******

Дженсен покачал головой и достал из ящика несколько бутылок.

\- Хотите?

\- Давай, - парни и Элиша взяли по бутылке; София отказалась.

\- Куда это они? – кивнул в сторону ушедших Чад.

\- Представления не имею, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Очередной дурацкий розыгрыш, наверное.

Он вытащил оставшиеся бутылки из ящика, перевернул его и предложил девушкам сесть, чувствуя себя последним долбанным джентльменом. Но те отказались, а Джон сказал:

\- Мы в клуб, пока там ещё есть места.

Он приобнял Элишу, та потянула за собой подругу, и Чад вопросительно посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Вы идите, - кивнул ему тот. - Я в эту давку не полезу.

Дженсен постарался скрыть изумление, но Джаред продолжил:

\- По дороге сюда мне чуть цепь не оторвали, уроды. Догоним попозже. Не возражаешь?

Дженсен только покачал головой и, когда компания скрылась из вида, уселся на ящик и глотнул пива.

\- А тебе приятели Майка не очень нравятся, – безапелляционно заявил Джаред, приземляясь на какую-то кочку возле него.

Дженсен слегка нахмурился, пытаясь оценить, было ли это покушением на его личную жизнь или просто попыткой завязать разговор.

\- Не очень. А тебе твои?

\- По сути, я приехал сюда с Чадом. Он пригласил Софию, в которую втрескался; она дружит с Элишей, которая встречается с Джоном. А Джону я не нравлюсь, потому что понравился Элише. Вот такая у нас мыльная опера, - закончил он, хохотнув.

\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Дженсен.

Толпа постепенно рассасывалась. Люди расходились в переулки, занимали места в ресторанах и кафе, некоторые ставили свои мангалы прямо на берегу. В центре города такой фокус, конечно, не прошёл бы, но здесь река расширялась, а берега частично оставались незамощёнными, так что гуляющие могли устраивать пикники на траве у самой воды.

Они с Джаредом молча сидели, потягивая пиво, и смотрели на Сан-Антонио, каждый думая о своём.

На город опустилась ночь, и за уходящими тучами можно было разглядеть блёклые звёзды. Река тихо перекатывала потемневшие волны, унося куда-то вдаль отблески городских огней и голоса припозднившихся туристов. Гости Сан-Антонио предпочитали возвращаться в свои гостиницы и отели до десяти вечера, и все путеводители настоятельно рекомендовали придерживаться этого правила – иначе они рисковали стать добычей многочисленных банд, в большинстве своём состоявших из мексиканских подростков или вышедших на свободу уголовников. Местные жители тоже избегали ночных прогулок в определённых районах, но Дженсен чувствовал себя вполне уверенно. Он знал эту часть города как свои пять пальцев; к тому же после праздника на улицах оставалось ещё достаточное количество людей.

\- Дженсен…

Он непроизвольно вздрогнул – то ли от голоса Джареда, которым тот впервые назвал его по имени, то ли от того, что тот тронул его за колено.

\- Что это? – спросил парень и указал куда-то вправо.

Из-за поворота показалась узкая лодочка, увитая цветами и украшенная маленькими фонариками. Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Это старая традиция Сан-Антонио. Влюблённые парочки могут прокатиться на таких лодках по Rio del Tiempo.

\- Рио дель ...?

\- «Рио дель Тьемпо» - «Река времени». Есть старинная индейская легенда, в которой говорится, что наша жизнь, время, которое мы проживаем – это река, и каждый человек плывёт по ней на своей собственной лодке. А влюблённым хочется думать, что он плывут вместе в одной лодке…

Дженсен, вдохновлённый его заинтересованным взглядом, начал пересказывать все те индейские предания, которые ему рассказывал в детстве старик-мексиканец, живший по-соседству. Парень был благодарным слушателем, и Дженсен внезапно поймал себя на том, что откровенно наслаждается происходящим. Джаред сидел чуть ниже него, поджав свои длинные ноги и облокотившись на колени, и смотрел на него задумчивым взглядом из-под чёлки. Он с трудом удержался от порыва откинуть эту чёлку и потрепать курчавую шевелюру. Было в этом парне сейчас что-то детское, и одновременно мудрое. Словно на Дженсена смотрел один из героев его легенд – ученик жреца или, может быть, воин-ягуар…

Его страшно отвлекающий пирсинг только добавлял сходства, и следующее желание, которое промелькнуло у Дженсена в мозгу, было – «Потрогать этот штырёк изнутри. Желательно языком». Этот парень определённо плохо на него действовал, и Дженсен с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд от его нижней губы. Он встал с ящика, собрал в него пустые бутылки и водрузил на ближайшую мусорную урну, заполненную доверху.

Джаред со странной полуулыбкой наблюдал за его действиями и внезапно сказал:

\- А та женщина так и не вернула тебе зонт.

Дженсен нахмурился, пытаясь по его голосу определить, считает ли тот его просто излишне сердобольным или полным придурком, отдавшим чужую собственность чужому человеку, или и тем и другим вместе взятым – но Джаред, кажется, просто констатировал факт. И только потом удивился, что тот вообще заметил, куда делся зонт. Он что, наблюдал за ним?

\- Я куплю Майку новый. Пойдём?

Парень кивнул, поднялся с земли и отряхнул джинсы.

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь дорогу до «Зелёного Мексиканца»? Нас должен был вести Джон, он тут вырос.

\- Конечно. Только, боюсь, меня туда не пустят, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

\- Думаешь, по фэйс-контролю не пройдёшь? – удивился Джаред, разглядывая его разодранные в стратегически важных местах джинсы, белую футболку и тонкий чёрный пиджак. Дженсен знал, что отлично выглядит в этом, и покачал головой.

\- Нет, по возрасту. Основная публика там до 25.

\- Я ещё прохожу. А ты старше? – Джаред продолжал удивлённо его рассматривать, теперь вглядываясь в его лицо так, словно впервые увидел.

Дженсен не удержался и облизнул губы, надеясь, что этот жест будет выглядеть естественно. Взгляд Джареда мгновенно переместился к его рту, и у него появилось странное выражение.

\- Скоро уже тридцать.

Джаред кашлянул и отвернулся. В этот момент Дженсен впервые подумал о том, что, возможно, с этим парнем у него есть шанс. Смущённым тот не выглядел, но лицо его отражало напряжённую мыслительную деятельность, словно он только что принял в расчёт неизвестные ранее факты, которые кардинально поменяли картину происходящего. Только Дженсен не был уверен, связано ли это с его внешностью – или с его возрастом.

\- Нам туда, - Дженсен указал в том направлении, в котором, как он помнил, находился ближайший мост на другую сторону.

Некоторое время они шли вдоль берега, болтая обо всякой ерунде. В какой-то момент разговор зашёл о музыке, и выяснилось, что Джареду нравится тяжёлый рок (кто бы сомневался!), и он отдаёт предпочтение группам 70х-90х, считая современных альтернативщиков и металлистов жалкими подражателями. Дженсен усмехнулся, осознав, что их вкусы не слишком расходятся, разве что он не носит футболок с названиями любимых групп и не обклеивает свою комнату их плакатами.

Они замолчали одновременно, заметив, что прохожих почему-то становится всё больше, и невольно прибавили шагу – пока не стало видно, чт **о** происходит на том самом мосту, который был им нужен. Джаред присвистнул.

Похоже, все те, кто покинул набережную после фейерверка, собрались именно здесь. Это был единственный мост на другой берег на протяжении нескольких кварталов, он был крайне узким, и все стремились перебраться по нему, поскольку именно на другом берегу находилось большинство клубов и прочих ночных заведений, а также транспорт, на котором можно было добраться до центра.

Дженсен сдавленно застонал. Давка начиналась у основания моста и заканчивалась только у перекрёстка на той стороне. Это была катастрофа.

Джаред неуверенно посмотрел на него:

\- Может, дойдём до другого?

\- Нет, - Дженсен сосредоточился на том, чтобы не вцепиться в чёлку привычным нервным жестом, - два ближайших моста к северу отсюда перекрыты. А до следующего моста на юге идти хрен знает сколько.

\- Ну ладно, - пожал плечами парень, - прорвёмся.

И бодрым шагом направился к мосту. Дженсен тихо выругался и постарался сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь приятном. На фигуре Джареда, например.

По мере того, как они приближались к толпе и вклинивались в первые ряды, Дженсен думал о том, что у парня просто потрясающее тело. Прекрасную осанку, нетипичную для людей такого роста, подчёркивали широкие плечи с мягкими линиями мышц. Другие плечи, гораздо более костлявые, вжались Дженсену в грудь, но он постарался оттолкнуть заваливающегося на него человека, пока тот не попытался слиться с ним воедино. Где-то внутри от ключиц к солнечному сплетению начал натягиваться невидимый шнур, медленно скручивающийся в тугой узел, и снова заныла рука. Дженсен тяжело задышал, но всё ещё достаточно хорошо держал себя в руках. Джаред, между тем, проскальзывал между людьми, аккуратно отстраняя их своими длинными руками, время от времени извиняясь и виновато улыбаясь недовольным. В его движениях чувствовалась та неуловимая грация уверенного в себе человека, которая всегда так привлекательна и так редко встречается. Сам он в этот момент вовсе не чувствовал себя таким уверенным, и уж точно не был так ловок: в то время как Джаред успешно лавировал там, где и человек меньшей комплекции не пробрался бы, Дженсен чувствовал себя мухой, прилипшей к паутине. Чей-то локоть впился ему в левый бок, но, когда он попытался отстраниться, справа в него вжалось чьё-то пивное пузо. В висках у него громко застучало, а во рту появился горький привкус. Сзади теперь прижималась чья-то пышная грудь, но сейчас, даже несмотря на его смешанную ориентацию, она могла вызывать только отвращение. В отличие от узких бёдер Джареда, которые в последний раз промелькнули впереди, и скрылись из виду, как и макушка их обладателя.

Какое-то время толпа несла Дженсена, едва не отрывая от земли, но у самого спуска с моста его окончательно зажало. Рука болезненно пульсировала, особенно над запястьем, и Дженсен из последних сил сдерживал накатывающие волны паники, начиная неосознанно метаться из стороны в сторону, стремясь расширить окружающее пространство. Со всех сторон его окружали потные тела, угловатые или рыхлые, и он не мог понять, что же хуже – втыкающиеся в него локти и колени, или это мерзкое чувство погружение в чьи-то животы, задницы и груди. Сердце уже колотилось как бешеное, и Дженсен рванулся вперёд из последних сил, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть – и его вырвет. Он зацепился мыском за чей-то рюкзак, не вовремя спущенный с плеч, и упал на мостовую.

На мгновение он отвлёкся от своей паники, просто поразившись тому, что тут вообще было куда падать. Но в следующий момент его, кажется, начали затаптывать, и Дженсен непроизвольно сжался, пытаясь защитить лицо, даже не задумываясь о том, что ему нужно попытаться встать. Ужас поглотил его без остатка, и в мозгу начали проноситься страшные картины той забастовки…

Внезапно чья-то сильная рука выдернула его из этого кошмара, поставила на ноги и прижала к тёплому боку.

\- Ты живой? – раздался над ухом чуть сиплый голос Джареда, и он почувствовал, как его мягко выталкивают из толпы, отряхивают пиджак и дёргают за плечо. - Эй!

Дженсен поднял на него мутный взгляд и увидел на лице парня обеспокоенное выражение, и ему стало стыдно за свою слабость. Где тот умудрённый опытом мужчина, который рассказывал сказки любопытному мальчишке? Сейчас они, похоже, поменялись ролями.

\- Дженсен!

Парень снова тряхнул его за плечо, и он нервно откинул его руку. Потом отвернулся к парапету, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Они стояли на небольшом свободном закутке у самого основания моста, и до нужной им улочки уже можно было добраться без особых осложнений. Толпа за ними оставалась всё такой же плотной, и с моста слышались недовольные выкрики в адрес парня, который так нагло всех растолкал.

\- Всё в порядке, - Дженсен откашлялся. - Извини.

Джаред с сомнением посмотрел на его побелевшее лицо, затем широко ухмыльнулся:

\- А у меня оторвали-таки цепь, - и показал выдранный клок джинсов. Теперь на его левом бедре красовалось две дырки – спереди и сзади, там, где раньше крепились концы цепочки. Сама она свисала у него из кармана. - Так что теперь я с тобой сочетаюсь.

Дженсен покачал головой и не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки. «Да мы и раньше сочетались», - подумал он, но вслух сказать не решился.

\- Я уж подумал, тебя там затоптали, - криво усмехнулся Джаред. - Жалко было бы портить… - он осёкся.

Дженсен бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.

\- Нет, ничего. Где там этот «Мексиканец»?

*******

«Зелёный Мексиканец» находился в паре кварталов отсюда, и Дженсен постарался провести их самыми тихими переулками, рискуя нарваться на грабителей и значительно удлиняя их путь – но это была малая плата за сохранение оставшихся у него нервных клеток.

Тем не менее, они всё же наткнулись на какую-то фантасмагорическую компанию у самого клуба: три женщины, очень крупные и очень ярко одетые, шатаясь на высоких каблуках и постоянно подталкивая друг друга, оглашали переулок своим смехом и пьяными криками.

Дженсен постарался обойти их стороной, но, когда женщины остались позади, до них донеслось:

\- Боже, как они смотрятся вместе!

\- Зацени, и вправду. Сладкая парочка!

\- Вот бы и мне такого!..

Дженсен покраснел, а Джаред невозмутимо поинтересовался:

\- Как думаешь, это трансвеститы?

\- С чего ты взял? По-моему, просто пьяные бабы, - неприязненно отозвался Дженсен.

\- Э-эй, мальчики! Не хотите к нам? – раздалось сзади, а затем послышался дружный хохот.

Джаред начал было оборачиваться, но Дженсен дёрнул его вперёд.

\- Ты чего? Пошли. До клуба два шага.

\- А-а, - немного невпопад ответил тот. - Нет, ничего. Голос показался знакомым.

У «Зелёного Мексиканца» их ожидало новое препятствие. Огромная очередь ползла с черепашьей скоростью, то ли из-за строгого фэйс-контроля, то ли внутри уже просто не было места. Люди в очереди явно стояли тут давно и выглядели недовольными. У стены дома напротив примостилась живописная группка латиноамериканцев, которые шумно издевались над ними и бросали в их сторону окурки. Джаред выругался.

\- У вас тут всегда такой аврал? Или только по праздникам?

\- А сейчас это имеет значение? - у Дженсена резко упало настроение.

Обычно это место действительно было полупустым – здесь никогда не выступали популярные группы, и выпивка была не самой дешёвой. Но сейчас, очевидно, этим клубом заинтересовались все, и Дженсен понял, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Джаред наверняка захочет внутрь, к своим друзьям, и ему либо придётся отстоять эту дикую очередь, а потом пасть смертью храбрых в толкучке – либо трусливо сбежать прямо сейчас. Во втором случае телефон Джареда ему точно не светит.

Раздираемый этими противоречиями, он поначалу даже не заметил, как кто-то из очереди замахал им руками.

\- Джей! Эй, сюда!

Джаред помахал в ответ и устремился к началу очереди. Когда Дженсен догнал его, оказалось, что почти у самого входа стоят Чад, Джон и девушки.

\- Вы всё это время тут простояли? – поразился Джаред. Дженсен был удивлён не меньше – они провели на набережной не меньше часа и ещё около двадцати минут потратили на то, чтобы добраться сюда.

\- Чуваки, вам нереально повезло! – Чад чуть не подпрыгнул от возбуждения. - Ещё пару минут – и вам пришлось бы стоять тут ещё хрен знает сколько!

Девушки явно обрадовались их приходу, а вот Джон выдал настолько искусственную улыбку, что напряжение между ним и Джаредом буквально повисло в воздухе. Дженсен бросил на Джона неприязненный взгляд и постарался незаметно переместиться так, чтобы оказаться между Джаредом и Элишей. Он здраво рассудил, что при желании Джаред всегда сможет найти возможность пообщаться с девушкой – если она ему действительно нравится, и он всерьёз решит отбить её у Джона. Но во избежание конфликтов прямо сейчас им слишком тесно общаться не стоит.

От внимания Джареда не укрылись его передвижения, и Дженсен внезапно осознал, что за всей этой непринуждённой весёлостью скрывается ленивый взгляд сонного хищника, изучающего проходящую мимо жертву и прикидывающего – стоит ли напрячься и окончательно проснуться ради охоты. Дженсен невольно вздрогнул от этого взгляда, и Джаред усмехнулся, вновь скрываясь под маской «парня с соседского двора».

Дженсен постарался отвлечься от этих мыслей и набрал телефон Майка. Тот отозвался после седьмого гудка и на предложение поторопиться гордо ответил, что они уже внутри.

…Внутрь они попали через пятнадцать минут, и их встретили духота и громкая музыка. По случаю праздника в клубе были объявлены скидки на текилу, поэтому тут и там мелькали рюмки, украшенные лимонами, а бар был весь уставлен характерными квадратными бутылками.

\- Пойдём, найдём столик, - прокричал Джаред ему в ухо и потянул за рукав в ту сторону, где над танцполом на небольшом возвышении стояли небольшие столы и диваны. Дженсен скептически приподнял бровь. Эта затея показалась ему совершенно безнадёжной: людей было не так много, как он ожидал, никакой толкучки – но столики, определённо, были заняты насмерть. Никаких шансов.

Ни у кого, кроме Джареда, конечно – Дженсен внёс коррективу в свои рассуждения, когда внезапно из-за стола, возле которого тот остановился, высматривая свободное местечко, встала компания и шумно удалилась.

Они немедленно заняли этот столик и из-за недостатка стульев и диванов были вынуждены посадить девушек на колени. Хотя, «вынуждены» – совсем не то слово, которым можно было описать восторженную физиономию Чада, дорвавшегося до Софии.

Джаред только успел что-то предложить насчёт выпивки, когда до них донёсся уже знакомый визгливый голос:

\- Девочки, да тут целых две пары свободных и охренительно мускулистых коленок! Приземлимся?

И на колени к Дженсену «приземлилась» страшенная блондинистая тётка в боевом раскрасе и обвила его руками за шею.

\- Какого..? – тут же начал сталкивать её Дженсен, узнав в ней одну из пьяных женщин из переулка.

Сразу за ней появилась вторая, крупная брюнетка с костлявыми ногами, торчащими из-под ярко-розового платья, и уселась на колени к Джареду. Тот мгновение рассматривал свою новую подружку, затем ухмыльнулся каким-то мыслям и уверенно обнял её в ответ:

\- Ну что, детка, хочешь познакомиться поближе?

И, не дав ей ответить, впился в её губы поцелуем.

Дженсен, впрочем, как и все остальные, потрясённо наблюдал эту сцену, забыв о блондинке на своих коленях. Та, похоже, была удивлена не меньше него и почти профессионально присвистнула:

\- А твой приятель не промах!

Брюнетка вцепилась Джареду в плечи, но, судя по судорожно скрючившимся пальцам, она старалась вовсе не углубить поцелуй, а наоборот – поскорее его разорвать. Джаред держал её крепко, и Дженсен почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту. У него был прекрасный обзор их губ, и, когда Джаред двигал челюстью, металлический шарик ласкал подбородок женщины, а Дженсен начинал завидовать ей со страшной силой.

\- Отвали от меня, мать твою! – истерично заорала брюнетка, вырвавшись наконец из объятий Джареда. Её сотрясала дрожь, она пулей соскочила с его колен и унеслась прочь – куда-то в сторону туалетов.

Внимание всех присутствующих, включая и довольно хохочущего Джареда, вытирающего рот салфеткой, переключилось на Дженсена, словно все ожидали от него такого же порыва страсти.

\- Я буду более сговорчивой, - подмигнула ему блондинка, проведя накладным ногтём по его щеке. Он в ужасе уставился на неё и с трудом выдавил:

\- Свали с моих колен, немедленно!

\- О-о, Дженни, ты всегда был таким вежливым мальчиком! – проворковала блондинка, и Дженсен посмотрел на неё, всё ещё ничего не понимая – на этот раз повнимательнее. В этот момент на её лицо упал луч светомузыки, и он разглядел под тонной косметики знакомые черты.

\- Майк?!

Его друг безумно расхохотался и ткнул его пальцем в грудь:

\- Дженс, ты страшно ненаблюдательный. Даже наши новые знакомые догадались, кто мы!

Джаред, всё ещё посмеиваясь, закивал, и его поддержали София с Элишей, а Чад, до которого всё это дошло только сейчас, поражённо уставился на Харланда в рыжем парике, пританцовывающего неподалёку:

\- Офигеть, чуваки!

Дженсен провёл ладонью по лицу, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Слезь с меня, придурок!

Майк неохотно сошёл с его колен.

\- Дженни, тебе не понравилось? – пискляво и жалобно протянул он. - А мы так старались!

\- Ладно, повертись, - с насмешкой ответил Дженсен. Всё было не так уж плохо – если не считать того, что Майк со своими приятелями наговорили о них с Джаредом в том переулке.

Майк покрутился вокруг своей оси, позволяя присутствующим как следует себя разглядеть. На нём была футболка с длинным рукавом, которая была ему явно мала, и поперёк груди (женской выпуклой груди, для сотворения которой он явно взял лифчик четвертого размера, и чем-то набил) шли огромные приоткрытые пухлые губы. Ниже были обтягивающие джинсы, делающие его задницу просто неприлично огромной, и Дженсен невольно задался вопросом, что нужно было сделать со своим достоинством, чтобы его не было видно. Картину завершали уже почти родной белокурый парик с бантиком на боку и жёлтые туфли на высоченном каблуке. Держался Майк на них неуверенно и то и дело норовил свалиться на танцпол, поэтому Дженсен сжалился и освободил для него свой стул.

\- И как тебя такого сюда пустили? – он покачал головой, продолжая рассматривать Майка, усевшегося с заметным облегчением. - Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу тебе это, но ты – стрёмная баба!

Майк расхохотался.

\- Надо знать людей, Дженни. Эй, Барри, хватит психовать! Иди сюда!

Барри, косметика которого потекла и была частично смыта, медленно подошёл к ним и с опаской посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Прости, чувак, не удержался, - развёл руками Джаред. - Ты бы своё лицо видел в тот момент!

\- Так, вы – как хотите, - Дженсен снова покачал головой, - а я пошёл за выпивкой.

На полпути к бару кто-то тронул его за плечо, и, обернувшись, он увидел, что Джаред его догнал.

\- Мне тоже надо выпить. Представляешь, какой стресс для организма – целоваться с незнакомым мужиком, - он хохотнул, сделав акцент на слове «мужик». Значило ли это, что мужчины его не интересуют? Дженсен бросил на него болезненный взгляд, думая о том, что не стоило даже надеяться. Какова вероятность, что такой парень окажется геем? Похоже, с Джаредом у него нет никаких шансов. А больше всего расстраивало то, что он так остро на это реагировал.

\- Да и рот прополоскать не помешает, - добавил тот, показал бармену десять пальцев и ткнул в бутылку текилы.

Дженсен взял три стакана рома – один для Майка и два для себя. Надо отвлечься. Срочно.

\- Круто ты его… напугал, - вымученно улыбнулся он, помогая Джареду поудобнее подхватить поднос со стопками и следя за тем, чтобы его не сбила с ног проносящаяся мимо молодёжь.

\- Да уж. Сам на себя не нарадуюсь, - ухмыльнулся тот, водружая чудом уцелевшую выпивку на их столик. Все, кроме Дженсена, заметно повеселели и уже через пару минут, кое-как устроившись на имеющихся стульях, диване, коленях и перилах, с подачи Майка чокались текилой и пили за знакомство. Джаред подвинулся поближе к Элише, совершенно не обращая внимания на раздражение Джона, и они начали болтать о каких-то известных им местах в Далласе, и Дженсену стало очевидно, что его симпатия к Элише вполне реальна. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Девушка была хорошенькой, чуть вульгарной на его вкус, но всё же довольно непосредственной. Они хорошо смотрелись бы вместе…

На какое-то время Дженсен выпал из реальности, почувствовав себя третьим… нет, девятым лишним. Барри с Харландом унеслись на танцпол, Майк снова начал обсуждать с Чадом кеды (кажется, они дошли до искусственно состаренных моделей Diesel), а София с Джоном, хоть и неохотно, присоединились к беседе Джареда и Элиши. Дженсен мысленно вернулся в свою библиотеку в Ванкувере, размышляя о том, какие документы должен ещё рассортировать и кому поручить составление электронного архива. Только это и могло отвлечь его от ощущения, что день выдался паршивый, и что настроение у него скачет как у подростка с бушующими гормонами…

От размышлений его отвлёк Майк, ткнувший локтём в бок и восторженно заоравший в ухо:

\- Слышишь? …Что, серьёзно??

\- Что?

\- Старик, не спи! Чад сказал, что они реально нас за педиков приняли!

Дженсен закатил глаза.

\- А вы нас за кого? – спросил Чад.

\- Э-э, - растерялся Майк, - не знаю. Даже не думал.

\- Нет, серьёзно. Скажите первое, что пришло на ум, - поддержал Джаред, который, оказывается, уже успел сходить за ещё одной порцией текилы для всех и теперь задумчиво жевал корку лимона вперемешку с зубочисткой, которой та была проколота. Харланд вернулся и стоял у столика, копаясь в своей дамской сумочке, а девушки ушли танцевать.

Дженсен невольно залюбовался пирсингом Джареда. На него то и дело попадали скачущие лучи светомузыки, и шарик искрился, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги. Он понял, что слишком долго пялится, когда Майк наступил ему под столом на ногу, и поморгал, стараясь отвлечься. Кажется, у него появился самый настоящий фетиш.

\- Твой пирсинг, - решился Дженсен. Всё равно, терять ему уже было нечего.

Джаред удивлённо приподнял брови и указал на шарик под нижней губой. Дженсен кивнул.

\- Это лабрет, - пояснил Джаред.

\- Хорошо, лабрет. Ты с ним похож на индейца. Вот что я подумал.

\- Логично, - усмехнулся Джаред, - это ведь они его придумали.

\- Кто?

\- Ацтеки, майя. Не помню точно. Символ высокого положения в обществе.

\- О да, - рассмеялся Дженсен, делая ещё один глоток рома, - у тебя точно высокое положение… в обществе. Как у каланчи.

Джаред едва не подавился своей лимонной коркой и изумлённо уставился на Дженсена.

\- Не обращай внимание. Он всегда такой, когда выпьет, - лениво поделился Майк.

\- Я не твоя бабушка, не нужно за меня оправдываться, - нахмурился Дженсен. - Я просто говорю то, что пришло в голову. Это прозвучало грубо?

Дженсен знал, что мог долго не пьянеть, но даже одного глотка крепкого алкоголя было достаточно, чтобы он начинал вести себя совершенно непосредственно и говорил то, что думал – и некоторых это сильно раздражало.

Некоторое время Джаред просто молча грыз зубочистку и смотрел на него каким-то просветлённым взглядом. Затем медленно улыбнулся ему – так медленно, что Дженсену показалось, что эта улыбка расцвела теплом где-то у него внутри, – и спохватился:

\- Нет, нет. Всё нормально.

Кажется, их обмен взглядами не укрылся от внимания остальных, во всяком случае Майк удивлённо приподнял тщательно выщипанную бровь, Чад нахмурился, а Джон презрительно фыркнул. Харланд, похоже, был единственным, кому было дело только до бурбулятора и его сочетаемости с макияжем.

Внезапно отовсюду начали раздаваться восторженные крики, и они дружно заоборачивались, пытаясь понять причину ажиотажа.

\- Чуваки, вы не представляете! – заорал Барри, появляясь из ниоткуда. - Тут будут «Mergers»!

Все уставились на него с непониманием: компания из Далласа – поскольку не знали, кто такие «Mergers», а Дженсен с Майком – поскольку не понимали, откуда они тут взялись.

\- У них же сегодня концерт в «Розовом засосе» - заметил Майк.

\- Слушайте, у вас в Сан-Антонио все клубы называются как коктейли? – поморщился Джон.

\- А что за «Mergers»? – спросил Джаред.

\- У них общий хозяин, - ответил Джону Дженсен. - «Mergers» - это местная рок-попсятина. Они как-то быстро поднялись за последний год, и теперь их рвут на части все клубы…

\- Так как они оказались здесь? – перебил его Майк, дёргая Барри за рукав.

\- Кажется, «Засос» закрыли. Кто-то объявил пожарную тревогу, и хозяин переправил их сюда. Сейчас весь народ подтянется!

Он радостно стукнул каблуками, на которых держался заметно лучше, чем Майк, и ускакал в прибывающую толпу.

В глубине зала осветилась сцена, и технический персонал начал спешно устанавливать музыкальное оборудование. В помещении стало ещё жарче, и их компании пришлось потесниться, поскольку люди теперь уже начали заполнять пространство вокруг столиков.

\- Эй, Дженни, послушаем Мёрджеров на халяву? – хлопнул его по плечу Майк, когда стало ясно, что с тех, кто зашёл раньше, денег за концерт никто брать не будет.

\- М-м. Нет… Я, пожалуй, пойду подышу, - Дженсен прочистил горло и дёрнул ворот своей футболки. На мгновение ему показалось, что воздух стал по-настоящему осязаемым и словно плыл между людьми какими-то густыми прозрачными комками, прилепляясь к одежде и потным лицам. Он поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Джареда и отвернулся.

\- Старик, если ты выйдешь – назад уже не войдёшь, - Майк вскинул бровь и покачал острым мыском своей туфли.

У Дженсена появилось ощущение, что его загоняют в угол. Народ всё прибывал, и шансов безболезненно выбраться оставалось всё меньше, поэтому он потихоньку начал раздражаться.

\- Ну, значит, прогуляюсь. Эту хрень я слушать не буду.

\- Эй, - Майк тронул его за локоть, когда он уже поднялся со своего стула, - хочешь, я с тобой?

Дженсен почувствовал себя эгоистичной сволочью. Они с Майком не виделись больше полугода, а теперь он сбегает, когда есть возможность отлично провести вместе время и обо всём поболтать. Он сделал над собой усилие и посмотрел на Майка с искренней улыбкой.

\- Да нет, всё нормально. Я правда хочу погулять немного. Давай через пару часов встретимся.

Майк отсалютовал ему ромом:

\- ОК. На набережной, у моста, - Дженсена передёрнуло. - Расскажешь про Данниль до конца.

\- Может быть, - пробормотал Дженсен.

Только напоминания о Данниль ему и не хватало для полного счастья. Мысли о ней не вызывали у него чувства вины – просто от них становилось ещё душнее. Словно он оказался в одном из тягучих фильмов про лоботрясов, которым заботливые мамаши подбирали хороших, но скучных невест, а сами они влюблялись в охренительных красоток – только добиться своего им мешала трусость. И речь не о ромкомах с дурацкими хэппиендами, а о тоскливых европейских драмах «о жизни». Дженсен потряс головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. Данниль, определённо, не была выбрана его мамой, и на Джареда у него хватило бы духу – просто… просто Джаред, похоже, был натуралом.

Он хотел было попрощаться с Джаредом и каким-то образом предложить встретиться позже, и даже поймал его вопросительный взгляд, но тут вернулась Элиша, и Джаред отвлёкся на неё. Дженсен криво усмехнулся, махнул Майку в последний раз и начал продираться к выходу. Тут ему точно больше делать нечего.

*******

Первые несколько минут Дженсен даже не замечал окружавшей его толпы – поразительное достижение, может, сказывается практика? Но на самом деле его мысли были настолько переполнены Джаредом и острой жалостью к самому себе, что ни о чём другом он просто не мог думать. Он был страшно зол на свои страхи, которые вынуждали его уйти так рано, не убедившись наверняка, что у него точно нет никаких шансов с этим парнем. Это было просто нечестно – потерять такую возможность из-за идиотской фобии, от которой он никак не может избавиться. Но уж лучше так – уйти, пока он ещё в состоянии держать лицо, чем позже, когда у него начнётся настоящая истерика по поводу количества людей, духоты и тесноты.

В этот момент Мёрджеры вышли на сцену и завели свою первую песню, злую и бездарную, и от грохота у Дженсена заложило уши. В клубе выключили основное освещение, которого и так было мало, и вместо этого по всему помещению стали бегать лучи стробоскопа. Дженсен мгновенно потерял чувство направления, внутри гулко и тяжело застучало сердце, но он успел ещё подумать о том, что после выхода на улицу ему обязательно нужно позвонить Майку и каким-то образом убедить его не отпускать Джея, привести его с собой, пусть и со всей их компанией.

А потом оно началось.

…Это было гораздо хуже, чем на мосту. Там он хотя бы был на открытом воздухе и мог в крайнем случае прорваться к бордюру и спрыгнуть в воду. А здесь, в помещении, на него давило всё: и тёмные стены, тонущие в полумраке, и низкий потолок, усеянный звёздочками светодиодов, которые только раздражали напоминанием о настоящем небе; и духота, окончательно ставшая осязаемой; и этот ненавистный стробоскоп, от вспышек и мигания которого страшно болели глаза, и Дженсен чувствовал себя совершенно дезориентированным. Он расталкивал людей локтями и плечами, прижимая к себе пульсирующую левую руку, и постоянно сглатывал, чтобы унять тошноту. Он мог только надеяться, что толпа движется к сцене, потому что единственное, на что он был способен – это идти в противоположную сторону; иначе определить направление не получалось. Голова страшно кружилась, и Дженсен уже сто пятьдесят раз пожалел о выпитом роме, который начал проситься наружу.

Паника медленно затапливала его, и, всё ещё сохраняя остатки здравого смысла, он пытался отвлечься на что-то. Сначала – на то, что думал о реке и воде. Он занимался плаваньем с раннего детства, и вода была той средой, где его переставала беспокоить боязнь толпы. Он чувствовал себя там в полной безопасности: даже с большим количеством купающихся вокруг он был уверен, что сможет проскользнуть между телами. Но вот пот на телах окружавших его сейчас людей вовсе не способствовал успешному скольжению. От него у Дженсена только возрастали отвращение и раздражение в дополнение к страху, и единственное, что его радовало в этот момент – тот факт, что он так и не снял свой пиджак и не трётся голыми руками об эти мокрые бока и подмышки.

Тогда он решил замереть хотя бы на минуту, закрыть глаза и попытаться абстрагироваться от происходящего. В первые секунды это даже помогло: он думал только о том, насколько всё-таки паршивая у Мёрджеров музыка. Но тут в него врезалось сразу несколько девиц, которые старались пробраться поближе к сцене и в темноте не заметили странного медитирующего парня. Они успешно облапали его, отдавили своими острыми каблучками обе ноги и едва не утащили за собой – и только крайне злой окрик, пробившийся даже сквозь грохот музыки, сумел остановить их.

Дженсен продолжил своё продвижение, пробираясь сквозь все эти массы с огромным трудом, ловя себя на мысли о том, что лучшим отвлечением для него был бы Джаред, как на мосту. Здесь же он ничего не мог поделать. Он уже не понимал, сколько времени прошло с момента, как он расстался с Майком и остальными; казалось, что прошла вечность, и всё вокруг превратилось в одну большую жевательную резинку: клуб, люди, музыка тянулись и мялись перед его глазами и в его ушах, превращаясь в мешанину образов и звуков, пережёвывающих его своим хаотическим движением. С каждым шагом он завязал всё больше, как героиня первого «Кошмара на улице Вязов», и от этого у него начали трястись колени, а узел внутри уже превратился в какую-то чёрную дыру, засасывающую всё его существо в один сжавшийся от ужаса комок.

Дженсен стиснул челюсти так, что зубы заныли, и, баюкая руку, сделал ещё шаг, стараясь убедить себя, что выберется, что это клуб, и здесь нет никаких борцов за равные права. Навстречу ему двинулась компания, и, не желая разделяться из-за него, несколько парней и девушек облепили его с обеих сторон, словно пытаясь пройти насквозь. У него пошли круги перед глазами, и он сдавленно замычал что-то вроде: «Отвалите, уроды!..», когда сзади к нему прижалось ещё одно тело – крупное и крепкое.

\- Тшш, тихо, - зашептали ему в ухо, разворачивая чуть в сторону и мягко подталкивая в спину. - Сейчас мы отсюда выберемся.

\- Джаред? – так же тихо прошептал он, понимая, что тот его всё равно не услышит. «Mergers» перешли к третьей песне, которая, судя по восторженным крикам, была их хитом, и уровень шума поднялся до максимально выносимого. Но ему и не нужно было подтверждение. Только Джаред мог быть таким большим, и только от него могло всё ещё пахнуть дождём и текилой.

Его всё ещё продолжало трясти и подташнивать, но теперь по крайней мере у него появился стимул по-настоящему взять себя в руки. Больше всего Дженсену сейчас хотелось повернуться к Джареду лицом, уткнуться носом в плечо и попросить спрятать от всего этого безумия вокруг – но показать себя совершенной тряпкой не входило в его планы, как бы хреново ему не было, и каким бы натуралом не был этот парень. Поэтому он молча начал восстанавливать дыхание, считая про себя количество прикосновений Джареда. Через пару минут это даже стало похоже на развлечение, и дрожь почти сошла на нет. Сжал пальцами правое плечо – три раза, провёл по руке – один раз, упёрся ладонью в лопатку – четыре раза, придержал за пояс – один раз. Пощекотал своим дыханием загривок – шесть… нет, семь раз. А можно ещё? Пожалуйста, больше...

Джаред, видимо, и сам решил, что этого мало, и теперь крепко держал его за плечи, прижимая спиной к своей груди, неторопливо, но уверенно продвигая их вперёд, к выходу. Дженсен чувствовал себя марионеткой, чьи руки и ноги передвигает искусный кукловод, и это вовсе не было неприятно – в этом было какое-то чувство защищённости, смешанное с прорывающимся сквозь затухающую панику возбуждением, когда Джаред словно невзначай прижимался пахом к его бедру. Ему хотелось вплавиться в это тело. Оно не давило его, не зажимало – а мягко обволакивало, становясь препятствием между ним и агрессивной окружающей средой.

Большинство людей расступались, а когда перед ними оказался совсем плотный ряд, Джаред обнял его за пояс, поддерживая, и плечом и локтём раздвинул толпу так легко, словно был Моисеем, а молодёжь перед ним – водами Красного моря… «Что там было насчёт «Не сотвори себе кумира», Дженни?» - спросил он у самого себя.

\- Уже почти всё, - снова прошептал Джаред ему на ухо, прижимаясь щекой к его виску и щекоча лоб своей чёлкой, и Дженсен прикрыл глаза от переизбытка эмоций. Слишком близко. Слишком много! Внимания требовала каждая деталь, и он разрывался между пережитым ужасом и ощущением заботы, которая исходила от Джареда.

…Если в сексологии существует понятие тактильного оргазма – то именно его испытал Дженсен, когда они добрались до выхода наружу. Там было такое количество людей, что даже Джаред не мог заставить их расступиться мановением руки, и ему пришлось прижаться к Дженсену всем телом, крепко обнимая его и отталкивая окружавших подальше от него. Честно, у Дженсена даже не встал – по нему просто прокатилась волна дрожи, словно взрыв всей нервной системы, дошедший до самых кончиков пальцев, и он закатил глаза, потрясённый этим ощущением.

Джаред принял это на свой счёт, но, к сожалению, совсем не так, как надо – как только они выбрались наружу, он тут же отпустил Дженсена и даже отступил на шаг.

\- Ну всё, всё. Извини, больше тебя никто не трогает, видишь?

\- А? – не понял ошалевший Дженсен и непроизвольно потянулся обратно к Джареду, ощущая острую потребность вернуть его защиту и тепло обратно.

Тот изумлённо уставился на него, и Дженсен мгновенно пришёл в себя, усилием воли заставляя себя остановиться.

\- Я думал, у тебя страх перед прикосновениями… - чуть склонил голову Джаред. На его лице читалось заметное облегчение, и он подошёл поближе, мягко подхватил Дженсена под локоть и повёл его в сторону от клуба, в какие-то переулки.

\- Что? Нет! – возмутился тот. - Я вовсе не боюсь прикосновений! Прикосновения одного человека мне нравятся!

Он слышал себя словно со стороны, понимая, что говорит какую-то ерунду: сказывались последствия паники и присутствие Джареда, который не преминул бросить на него насмешливо-вопросительный взгляд в ответ на эти «прикосновения одного человека». Фраза и впрямь вышла двусмысленной.

\- А нескольких? – усмехнулся Джаред, когда они добрались до совсем уже безлюдной улочки.

\- Лучше не надо, - содрогнулся Дженсен, понимая, что после всего произошедшего скрывать свою фобию смысла нет. Всё и так прозрачно. – Два-три ещё можно. А вот с толпой совсем плохо.

\- Тебе надо бороться со своими страхами.

\- Бороться?! – голос Дженсена сорвался. - Да я, блядь, самый бесстрашный человек на этой грёбаной планете!

\- Не тормози, бесстрашный ты наш, - Джаред подтолкнул замешкавшегося Дженсена и потянул глубже, к следующему повороту.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Дженсена всего трясло, и он даже не заметил, что Джаред наконец остановился и мягко толкнул его к стене. - Я вообще к таким местам даже близко не подхожу. Обхожу стороной, пережидаю, делаю крюк. А сегодня за один вечер я добровольно вляпался целых три раза. Целых три раза, слышишь?! – он помахал перед лицом Джареда тремя пальцами.

\- Глаза мне не выколи, - миролюбиво фыркнул Джаред и откинул его руку.

Дженсен совершенно выдохся и даже сначала не понял, что происходит, когда Джаред, оглянувшись по сторонам, положил ему руку на живот и начал медленно поглаживать, продолжая придерживать его за пояс другой рукой. Дженсен уставился на него, не в силах что-либо сказать, и какое-то время просто молча пытался осознать его действия, ощущая, как по телу начинает разливаться тепло, расходиться кругами от того места, где к нему прикасался Джаред. Узел у него внутри начал потихоньку развязываться, и Дженсен облегчённо откинул голову к стене и прикрыл глаза.

\- Что ты делаешь? – тихо поинтересовался он, когда вновь обрёл дар речи.

\- Успокаиваю тебя, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Джаред, продолжая выписывать своей ладонью круги и восьмёрки поверх его футболки.

\- И как тебе пришло это в голову?.. – пробормотал Дженсен, медленно плавясь под этой рукой.

\- Мама всегда так делала, когда у меня были кошмары, - пожал плечами Джаред.

Эта, казалось бы, совершенно детская фраза прозвучала настолько интимно, что Дженсена окатило жаркой волной, и он распахнул глаза. Оказалось, всё это время Джаред внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытаясь проникнуть в его мысли.

\- Ты… очень необычный, - прошептал Дженсен, понимая, что это звучит глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Дженс!.. Можно называть тебя «Дженс»?

Он кивнул, пытаясь сказать: «Тебе можно», но тот его прервал:

\- Дженс, можно тебя поцеловать?

Вопрос явно был риторический, поскольку Джаред, не дожидаясь ответа, наклонился к нему и едва ощутимо поцеловал его верхнюю губу. Дженсен задохнулся, почувствовав, как к нижней на мгновение прикоснулся металлический шарик. Джаред чуть слышно застонал и снова потянулся к его губам.

\- Чёрт, твоему рту требуется цензура…

Дженсен сдавленно засмеялся и попытался поцеловать его в ответ, но Джаред придержал его за подбородок:

\- Нет, не двигайся. Я должен… я просто обязан… сам. Потерпи пять минут.

Дженсен снова рассмеялся, чувствуя, что выглядит влюблённым придурком. Джаред прикрыл глаза и начал медленно выцеловывать линию его губ, словно пытаясь выучить её наизусть. Он начал от левого уголка, постепенно перемещаясь вверх, провёл кончиком языка по впадинке на верхней губе, затем слегка куснул правый уголок. Дженсен зажмурился, уже ничего не соображая, и приоткрыл рот, страстно желая, чтобы его поцеловали по-человечески – потому что эти лёгкие прикосновения были настоящей пыткой; они медленно сводили его с ума, от них скручивало все мышцы, и бешено колотилось сердце. Дойдя до нижней губы, Джаред, кажется, потерял контроль – он впился в неё, захватывая целиком в свой рот, посасывая и прикусывая изнутри.

У Дженсена потемнело в глазах. Его ещё никогда в жизни так не целовали. Это было невозможно, невыносимо хорошо. Он горячо выдохнул в рот Джареду и вцепился тому в футболку, прижимая к себе. От этого поцелуя, от близости этого невозможного человека, от прикосновения к его тёплому стройному телу у него бежали какие-то звонкие волны дрожи – от основания черепа, вниз по шее, венком вокруг лопаток, горячо вспыхивали где-то в крестце и отзывались болезненно-сладкой тяжестью в паху.

Джаред оторвался от него, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Дженсен поднял на него осоловевший взгляд:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так целуешься…

Джаред усмехнулся и прислонился лбом к его лбу, так и не открыв глаз.

\- Ты думал, я жёстче?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Так и есть, - он прошёлся большими пальцами по губам Дженсена, поглаживая и сминая. - Просто я не мог залажать первый раз с таким охренительным ртом.

\- Ты не залажал, - севшим голосом подтвердил Дженсен, поражаясь тому, что с ним вытворяет этот парень. Ещё пара таких поцелуев, и он будет готов продать за него душу.

И случится это совсем скоро, поскольку Джаред, очевидно, решил, что передышка закончилась.

На этот раз поцелуй был действительно жёстким. Джареду явно нравилось кусаться, он грубо сминал губы Дженсена своими, а движения языка уже переходили грань между «жёстким трахом» и «изнасилованием», но Дженсен не возражал. В голове случилось затмение, и единственное, что он отмечал между вспышками боли и удовольствия – вкус Джареда. Вкус крепких сигарет и сладких тянучек – страннее не придумаешь. Он даже на мгновение представил себе парня, затягивающегося и параллельно жующего какие-то мармеладки. И несмотря на то, что это выглядело совершенной нелепостью, ему вдруг тоже захотелось так попробовать.

Ещё ему хотелось ответить не менее жёстко, но сил хватало только не давать Джареду окончательно раздавить его и просто наслаждаться происходящим. Поцелуй стал уже по-настоящему болезненным, Джаред царапал кончик его языка зубами, засасывая его внутрь своего рта, и Дженсен начал задыхаться от возбуждения. А когда тот забрался кончиками пальцев под пояс его джинсов, поглаживая копчик и ямочки над ягодицами, Дженсен сдавленно охнул и замер, поймав себя на том, что уже откровенно трётся пахом о бедро Джареда. Быстро же парню удалось его завести…

\- Джаред, - выдохнул он, вытаскивая его руки из-под своей футболки.

\- Для тебя – просто Джей, - ухмыльнулся тот, но всё же немного отстранился.

После этого поцелуя в голове у Дженсена было настоящее светопреставление, поэтому следующая фраза, давшаяся ему с большим трудом, вышла довольно нелепой.

\- Чёрт, Джей… Значит, тебе всё-таки нравятся мужчины?

Джаред расхохотался, потом выдал какой-то ужасно возбуждающий полустон-полурык и впился ему в шею.

\- Да-а, - продолжал посмеиваться он, кусая и вылизывая его горло, - Дженс, да мне только мужчины и нравятся.

\- А как же Элиша? – сквозь стон выдавил Дженсен, думая, что ему делать с эрекцией. Вряд ли Джаред стал бы здесь… Хотя…

\- Чувак, да я же просто дразнил тебя! – Джей на мгновение остановился, горячо выдыхая ему в плечо и поглаживая пальцами у основания шеи. - Ты бы видел свои печальные оленьи глаза весь вечер!

Дженсен поднял на него возмущённый взгляд, но Джаред приложил палец к его губам.

\- Постой. Я сам всё скажу.

Джаред с ухмылкой вгляделся в его лицо.

\- Ты думаешь, во-первых: «Не весь вечер, а только в клубе».

Дженсен нахмурился сильнее.

\- Во-вторых: «Вовсе меня не легко читать, до сих пор никому не удавалось».

Дженсен удивлённо вскинул брови и стиснул челюсти.

\- В-третьих: «Нужно сдержаться и не взять палец Джея в рот, хотя очень хочется», - Джаред откровенно наслаждался происходящим.

Дженсен покраснел и всё же приоткрыл губы – но только от изумления.

\- Ну и наконец, моё любимое: «Как тебе это удаётся?»

Джаред убрал ладонь от его рта и развёл руками.

\- Ну и как тебе это удаётся? – с подозрением уставился на него Дженсен. Ему было немного не по себе – у него действительно была репутация человека, по которому сложно понять, что он на самом деле думает или чувствует, пока сам того не захочет. Джаред посмотрел на него с неожиданно тёплой улыбкой, и если бы Дженсен не был таким реалистом, он бы даже назвал её «влюблённой».

\- Когда наблюдаешь за человеком, читать его не так уж сложно. Я ведь уже давно… - бросив взгляд на заинтересованного Дженсена, Джей внезапно смешался и торопливо закончил: - …с самой набережной тебя рассматриваю.

Дженсен хотел было расспросить его, но передумал – Джаред, очевидно, не желал делиться подробностями и имел на это полное право. Они знают друг друга пару часов, ещё рановато для откровений, вне зависимости от того, насколько потрясающими были поцелуи.

Поэтому он просто успокаивающе улыбнулся парню, стараясь показать, что не собирается доставать его расспросами.

Джаред, кажется, уловил его безмолвное послание и расслабился. Затем снова внимательно посмотрел в его лицо и тихо поинтересовался:

\- Теперь всё хорошо?

\- О чём ты? – не понял Дженсен.

\- Ну, после давки и всё такое.. – Джаред продолжал смотреть ему в глаза и слегка поглаживал предплечья, и теперь была очередь Дженсена угадывать его мысли.

Похоже, Джей придумал себе оправдание, чтобы позволить себе эти первые шаги – вроде как он успокаивает его после паники в клубе… Дженсен удивился: а парень-то вовсе не такой напористый, как показалось вначале – но решил подыграть ему:

\- Нет, ещё нет, - он покачал головой с лукавой ухмылкой.

Джаред снова уловил его настрой и широко ухмыльнулся в ответ.

\- Тогда я знаю ещё пару неплохих способов снять напряжение.

\- Всего пару? – вскинул бровь Дженсен, но Джаред быстро заткнул его очередным безумным сигаретно-сладким поцелуем.

Немного опавшая эрекция очень скоро превратилась в каменный стояк, и Дженсен снова попытался отстраниться, не будучи способным выразить свои желания Джареду. Ну, в самом деле, он что, должен сказать тому: «Чувак, подрочи мне, а то я сейчас сдохну от возбуждения!»? Дженсен зажмурился и стиснул челюсть, мешая Джею целовать его, пытаясь отвернуться и представить себе что-нибудь отвратительное, вроде голой старухи или копошащихся личинок.

Но Джаред, похоже, действительно хорошо его читал. И вместо того, чтобы отпустить его и дать успокоиться, он вклинился коленом между его ног, избавился от его ремня и сдавил ладонью возбуждённый член сквозь ткань.

\- Какого чёрта ты делаешь, Джей? – попытался вырваться Дженсен, но тот удержал его.

\- Тшш, - тихо рассмеялся Джаред, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу и нащупывая вторую. - Никогда не носил такие джинсы. Это удобно, без молнии?

\- Если пуговицы не слишком выпуклые – даже лучше, чем с молнией, - автоматически ответил Дженсен, растеряно глядя в глаза Джареду, который переместил руку ниже и вжал ладонь ему в пах. Он провёл пальцем по шву, и Дженсен зашипел.

\- Перестань, серьёзно… Я сейчас…

\- Нет-нет, ещё не сейчас, - ухмыльнулся тот, прижимаясь лицом к его шее и покусывая кадык, продолжая при этом поглаживать его член сквозь ткань. Затем внезапно отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена:

\- Скажи мне, что тебе неприятно. Скажи – и я остановлюсь.

Тот покачал головой и сглотнул.

\- Нет, просто я не…

\- Я не домогаюсь тебя, честное слово.

Дженсен выразительно посмотрел на руку Джареда, снова замершую у второй пуговицы, и скептически приподнял бровь.

\- А что ты делаешь, по-твоему?

Джей рассмеялся и уткнулся носом в его плечо.

\- Я просто хочу помочь тебе снять напряжение. Ничего такого, чего бы ты сам не сделал.

Он подмигнул Дженсену и, разобравшись наконец с пуговицами, добрался до своей цели.

\- Ну и заодно посмотреть, как ты кончаешь, - добавил он шёпотом и поймал губы Дженсена.

…Он и не подозревал, насколько в действительности возбужден, пока Джаред не обхватил его член ладонью и не начал дрочить – сначала медленно, просто поглаживая, а затем резче, постепенно ускоряясь. Казалось, всё его тело превратилось в натянутую струну, его трясло, и сердце бешено колотилось, словно все ощущения, испытанные в клубе, накатили снова, с удвоенной силой – только сейчас его не тошнило, а головокружение больше напоминало наркотическое опьянение. Дженсен сжал губы, не позволяя рваным стонам вырваться наружу, и зажмурился, склонив голову. Что бы там не говорил Джаред, он вовсе не был готов показать, как кончает – сейчас это сделало бы его совершенно открытым и беспомощным; позволить подрочить себе едва знакомому парню в тёмном переулке и так было для него верхом безумия.

Но Джей явно собирался добиться своего. Он не стал поднимать его голову – вместо этого он, похоже, решил втереться в доверие к каждой клеточке его организма: сначала отнял правую руку Дженсена от своего ворота, за который тот судорожно цеплялся, и начал покусывать его пальцы; потом перешёл к запястью и неожиданно мягко поцеловал венки на внутренней стороне; прошёлся языком до сгиба локтя, задрав рукав пиджака.

\- Что ты делаешь? – поражённо уставился на него Дженсен. Так можно было бы сказать, что Джей просто помог ему рукой, никаких обязательств – но тут он словно каждым своим действием говорил: «Я от тебя без ума». Дженсен помотал головой: нет, не может быть. Парень просто ласковый, и для него это ничего не значит. Просто ему ещё такие не встречались.

\- Дженс, - тот неохотно оторвался от сгиба его локтя, немного замедляя движения руки на члене и начиная обводить головку пальцем, - тебе не надоело задавать этот вопрос? Я ведь уже всё сказал.

Джаред поднял голову и посмотрел на него настолько мягким и тёплым взглядом, что Дженсен задохнулся. «Не смей, - панически заорал его разум, - не смей смотреть на меня такими добрыми глазами!» Это было невыносимо – слишком много всего сразу, словно Джей пытался разрушить его самозащиту всеми возможными способами: физически, психологически, эмоционально, раскрыть его и вывернуть наизнанку.

Джаред уловил панику в его глазах и мягко поцеловал в губы.

\- Шш, - шёпотом уговаривал он, - просто расслабься.

Дженсен понял, что ему придётся это сделать, иначе у него поедет крыша. Пусть хоть зацелует его до смерти – он просто не будет об этом думать.

Поэтому, когда Джаред спустил его пиджак и начал покусывать плечи, забираясь рукой под футболку и снова вычерчивая какие-то рисунки на его животе, Дженсен просто позволил своему телу отзываться на прикосновения и перестал сдерживать стоны.

\- Да… - пробормотал он, подаваясь навстречу руке Джея, пытаясь заставить его сменить темп, - быстрее!..

Движения Джареда ускорились, а поцелуи стали жёстче – он по очереди прикусил ключицы, заставляя выгнуться от удовольствия, и начал теребить пальцами его соски.

Дженсен закусил губу, практически ничего не соображая, и единственной более или менее чёткой мыслью в его голове было желание сделать то же для Джареда. Он даже забрался пальцам в переднюю дырку на его бедре, туда, откуда была выдрана цепь, и стал поглаживать выступающую косточку сквозь ткань нижнего белья. Но просунуть руку глубже у него не хватало ни сноровки, ни, честно говоря, сил.

Тем не менее, Джей ответил на прикосновение хриплым стоном и прижался лбом к его виску, зажав зубами мочку, и начал двигаться навстречу, не переставая при этом яростно дрочить ему.

\- Сейчас… почти… - застонал в голос Дженсен. Мир вокруг свернулся в клубок, сжавшись до тела Джареда вокруг него, над ним, на нём, его движений и сверкающей вспышки внутри собственного тела, разлившейся тонкими сияющими нитями счастья по всем нервам, встряхивающими всё его существо, словно рождая заново.

В последний момент Джаред всё же приподнял его голову, жадным взглядом впился в его лицо – с нежным румянцем на скулах, подрагивающими ресницами и приоткрытыми тёмными губами, выдыхающими неслышное: «Джей!» - и сам содрогнулся всем телом.

*******

Дженсен приходил в себя медленно, словно выплывал из тёплого моря, неохотно приближаясь к холодной суше. Теперь этот парень мог делать с ним всё, что угодно – таких ощущений у него ещё никогда не было – ни с мужчинами, ни с женщинами, даже после полноценного секса.

\- А теперь - всё хорошо? – прошептал Джей, прижавшись щекой к его скуле и щекоча ресницами висок. Он мягко поглаживал Дженсена по плечам и бокам, пока тот пытался отдышаться.

\- Не знаю… - Дженсен был в прострации. Голова кружилась, по телу бежали мурашки, какие-то остаточные ощущения после оргазма, Джаред тяжело вжимал его в стену, и от него исходило согревающее тепло. Дженсену страшно хотелось свернуться клубком у него под боком, словно он был подростком, у которого случился первый секс. Но когда он поднял на Джареда глаза, ему стало не до собственных ощущений. У Джея на щеках был лихорадочный румянец и замутнённый взгляд, и Дженсен понял, что кое-что забыл. Удовольствие тут получил вроде бы только он…

\- Стоп. А как же ты?

\- Я всё.

Дженсен потрясённо уставился на него.

\- Ты серьёзно?? Я ведь ничего не сделал.

\- Ты трогал меня… там, - смущённо сообщил ему Джаред.

Дженсен раскрыл рот, чувствуя себя окончательно офигевшим.

\- Блядь. Теперь буду знать, что есть люди с эрогенной зоной в области подвздошного гребешка.

\- Иди ты. Что это вообще за название?? Звучит так, словно я мутант.

\- Ты и есть мутант, - ласково сказал Дженсен, поднимая его лицо за подбородок и мягко целуя в уголок рта. - Впервые встречаю человека, который кончил от одного моего прикосновения.

\- А я впервые встречаю человека, от одного прикосновения которого кончил.

Дженсен тихо затрясся от смеха и едва не сполз по стене. Его удерживала только крепкая хватка Джареда.

\- Это было самое романтичное признание в моей жизни, - сдавленно сообщил он и захохотал уже в голос.

Джаред мгновение смотрел на него непонимающе, а затем присоединился к его хохоту.

Когда они немного успокоились, Джей аккуратно подтянул его спущенные трусы и застегнул пуговицы на джинсах. От одних этих простых действий, уверенных движений его пальцев и самого факта, что Джаред это делал, Дженсен начал заводиться по новой. Он смотрел на опущенные ресницы, закушенную губу, под которой влажно поблескивал лабрет, чувствовал прикосновение к коже там, где Джаред снова проводил ладонью по его животу, приводя в порядок задравшуюся футболку, и отчаянно желал понять, что такого сделал, чтобы заслужить подобное внимание? Ведь не может быть, что из-за…

\- Джей!

Джаред поднял на него глаза, и в них читалась только светлая улыбка, но Дженсен всё же спросил:

\- Ты ведь… не из жалости это сделал?

Пару мгновений парень хмурился, явно не понимая, за что его жалеть, затем рассмеялся.

\- Шутишь? Да я первый брошу тебя в толпу, чтобы отучить от этих страхов. Клин клином, чувак.

\- Ну спасибо, - пробормотал Дженсен, но почувствовал себя немного увереннее.

\- Чёрт, как по-идиотски вышло… - Джаред тем временем ощупывал свои джинсы, пытаясь разглядеть, есть ли на них пятна.

\- Ничего не видно, - успокоил его Дженсен. Джинсы у того, похоже, были очень плотными, и если где и остались следы, то только с внутренней стороны.

\- Всё равно, надо бы где-нибудь переодеться… Внутри, знаешь ли, как-то неприятно.

Дженсен сдержал смешок.

\- Я знаю место неподалёку, где можно переодеться и постирать вещи.

\- Ночная прачечная, что ли? – Джаред приподнял бровь, снова хватаясь за край футболки Дженсена, словно не мог оторваться от него надолго.

\- Нет, поблизости нет прачечных… - рассеянно отозвался Дженсен, снова разглядывая его пирсинг и не понимая, как он мог упустить свой шанс хотя бы чуточку лизнуть его, пока Джей целовал его? Шарик всё так же призывно поблескивал, отзываясь на каждое движение губ Джареда, и Дженсен расстроено нахмурился.

\- Ну, давай, - насмешливо сказал Джей, забираясь руками выше и поглаживая его рёбра.

\- О чём ты? – Дженсен с трудом оторвал взгляд от лабрета и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на него весь вечер. Он тебя заводит, да?

Дженсен понял, что его раскусили, и слегка смутился.

\- Слушай, я…

\- Просто сделай то, что хотел, - покачал головой Джаред, и у Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Ему даже не пришлось ни о чём просить. Он бросил последний вопросительный взгляд на Джея, давая тому возможность передумать, и потянулся губами к пирсингу.

Это был очень странный поцелуй. Привычно целовать человека в губы: они мягкие и податливые, они раскрываются и впускают внутрь, они отвечают, в конце концов. Помимо губ есть не слишком много мест на теле, с которыми можно вытворять что-то действительно интересное – но лабрет Джареда превратил его подбородок в нечто совершенно уникальное.

Сначала Дженсен просто прижался губами к шарику, осязая его размер и форму. Он был чуть шершавым и прохладным, и желание потрогать его языком казалось теперь Дженсену уже совершенно естественным. На миг он даже пожалел, что лабрет – не часть тела Джареда, и он ничего не почувствует. Тогда он опустился ниже и прикусил чуть колючий подбородок Джея, лаская кончиком языка ямку, и тот еле слышно застонал, вжимаясь в Дженсена всем телом и поглаживая коленом внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Дженсен потёрся впадинкой на верхней губе о лабрет, и его чуть не скрутило судорогой от возбуждения. Он горячо выдохнул Джареду в подбородок, заставляя блестящий шарик запотеть, облизнул его ещё раз и потянул зубами на себя. Джаред охнул, прошипел: «С-сука…» и с протяжным стоном потянулся вперёд, за зубами Дженсена, вцепившись ему в бёдра так, что на них наверняка остались синяки.

Дженсен наконец добрался до самого главного – из отверстия выскользнула часть штанги, на которой держался шарик, и он смог дотянуться кончиком языка до края прокола. Тут Джаред дёрнулся так, что Дженсену с трудом удалось удержать его голову ровно, не допуская, чтобы тот навредил себе.

\- Боже, Дженс, – простонал Джаред, - мне ещё никогда…

Дженсен отстранился, вглядываясь в его лицо и пытаясь понять, действительно ли ему понравилось, но когда Джей откровенно облизал свой лабрет, глядя на него тёмными от возбуждения глазами, у него просто снесло крышу, несмотря на усталость и дрожь во всём теле.

\- Ну всё, ты сам виноват, - Дженсен схватил его за шиворот и сам толкнул к стене.

\- Ты знаешь, все насильники так говорят, - насмешливо посмотрел на него Джаред.

Дженсен уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, сдавленно смеясь.

\- Слушай, прекрати, я больше не могу.

\- Что прекратить?

\- Свои шутки, ты мне просто мозг выносишь нахрен. У меня даже сил нет смеяться.

Дженсен попытался обнять его за талию, но тот почему-то оттолкнул его.

\- В чём дело? – не понял он, поднимая взгляд на Джареда.

\- Да пошёл ты, - Джей выглядел страшно сердитым и резко ткнул Дженсена кулаком в грудь.

\- Джаред, что случилось? – он закашлялся от удара, но всё же попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

\- На хрен всё. Отвали.

Джаред увернулся от протянутой к нему руки и быстрым шагом пошёл вглубь переулка.

\- Шутки ему мои не нравятся…

\- Джей, я же не всерьёз это сказал! – крикнул ему вслед Дженсен, совершенно растерянный. Джаред на мгновение обернулся, и Дженсен вдруг понял, насколько уязвимым тот сейчас был. Парень нахмурился и закусил нижнюю губу.

\- Я тебе не Джей. И не вздумай за мной бегать, - прорычал он и исчез за поворотом.

\- Вот дерьмо, - Дженсен сполз по стене, вцепившись пальцами в короткую чёлку. Что за чушь? Неужели тот мог обидеться на такую ерунду? Он же пошутил, ему на самом деле нравились все эти джаредовы приколы. Он лихорадочно пытался восстановить события вечера – может упустил что-то важное?

Внутри всё скрутило, как тогда, в толпе, и Дженсен внезапно понял, что если сейчас ничего не сделает, он больше никогда не увидит Джареда. У него не было ни номера его телефона, ни даже фамилии; не было никакой возможности связаться с ним иначе как лично и прямо сейчас – пока тот ещё не успел уйти слишком далеко.

Неожиданно из-за поворота раздался болезненный вскрик, и у него не осталось времени на размышления. Дженсен бросился следом.

*******

Вскрик принадлежал Джареду.

Он свернулся на асфальте, и на лице его была кровь. Над ним склонились две коренастые фигуры латиносов, которые пинали его ногами по рёбрам и животу, приговаривая: «Ничего, мы ещё и до твоего дружка доберёмся!». Ещё одна фигура скорчилась неподалёку, зажимая нос, который, по всей видимости, был сломан.

Дженсен замер, оценивая обстановку. Впервые за весь день его мысли были чёткими и ясными, он не отвлекался на эмоции или страх, не паниковал и мог спокойно оценить ситуацию. Он стянул с себя пиджак, взялся за воротник и мгновение спустя уже оказался за спиной ближайшего из нападавших. Накинул ему на голову пиджак, и пока тот только пытался осознать произошедшее, несильно, но очень чётко ткнул второго костяшками пальцев в один из межрёберных нервов на спине. Тот взвыл и упал рядом с Джаредом, который не преминул воспользоваться своим шансом и со всей силы врезал кедом ему в челюсть.

Тем временем первый успел скинуть с головы пиджак и бросился на Дженсена. Тот увернулся, поставил ему подножку и занёс кулак, чтобы ударить падающего в основание черепа, когда его самого сбил с ног удар под колено. Дженсен растянулся на асфальте. Чёрт, как он мог забыть про ублюдка с разбитым носом!..

Они с Джаредом оказались теперь на одном уровне и мгновение просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Затем Дженсен заметил цепочку, торчащую из кармана Джареда, и дёрнул за неё, одновременно откатываясь в сторону так, что противник, кинувшийся было к нему, споткнулся о натянутую цепь и потерял равновесие. Дженсен вскочил на ноги и накинул уже полностью раскрученную цепь ему на горло, придушил слегка, и, когда тот обмяк, бросил его на землю.

Он быстро обернулся, ища глазами того, кого сбил подножкой, но тот оказался на земле, с разбитой головой и громко стонущий.

\- Это ты его?

Джаред кивнул.

\- Подобрал какой-то булыжник.

У него текла кровь из носа и из разбитой брови, и Дженсену вдруг захотелось сказать что-то вроде: «Никогда больше так не убегай от меня! Мало ли что ещё могло случиться!» - и рассмеялся собственным мыслям.

Джаред посмотрел на него с недоумением, и Дженсен подхватил его, помогая подняться и мимоходом ощупывая рёбра. Судя по болезненному стону, ему прилично намяли бока. Хорошо бы отвести его в какое-нибудь освещённое место, чтобы осмотреть как следует и вообще привести в порядок.

\- Пойдём. Они скоро придут в себя и позовут ещё десяток своих дружков.

Он потянул Джареда вглубь района, подальше от клуба. Неподалёку отсюда было одно безопасное место, где можно отсидеться и позаботиться о парне.

Дженсен ожидал, что Джей пошлёт его, всё ещё обиженный непонятно на что, но тот, видимо, решил, что его заступник заслуживает немного снисходительности. Или просто ещё недостаточно хорошо соображал, чтобы вспомнить об обиде.

\- Эти грёбаные гомофобы, - проворчал Дженсен, когда они отошли достаточно далеко. - А я ведь видел, как они смотрели на нас, ещё у входа в «Мексиканца»…

\- О чём ты? – изумился Джаред.

\- Ну, они видели нас вместе. А эти банды любят устраивать рейды на геев, особенно у клуба «Queens».

\- Что? Дженс, нет! – Джаред расхохотался и сразу же закашлялся. - Чёрт, не смеши меня, рёбрам больно!

\- Дело не в нас? – уже неуверенно спросил Дженсен.

\- Нет, конечно! Если они действительно видели нас у клуба, то, значит, видели меня с Джоном, а не с тобой. Он-то им и нужен.

\- При чём тут Джон? – Дженсен покраснел. Похоже, он умудрился превратить их знакомство в историю борьбы за права гомосексуалистов.

\- Я ведь говорил, что он тут работал? Я не знаю подробностей, но это было что-то не вполне законное, - Джаред издал тихий смешок, держась за бок. - Чад каким-то образом узнал, что он угнал тачку – а оказалось, что машина была какого-то бандита. Тачку он вернул, но она была местами помята. А потом он свалил в Даллас. Теперь эти ребята его ищут, чтобы вернуть долг.

Джаред в очередной раз споткнулся и потёр колени, на которые, по всей видимости, тоже пришлось несколько ударов. Дженсен едва успел его подхватить и осторожно придержал за пояс.

\- А зачем он тогда вернулся?

\- Говорит, что накопил деньги, чтобы извиниться.

\- У него с головой всё в порядке?

\- А без вариантов. Здесь его мама живёт – если не отдаст, с ней может что-нибудь случиться…

Дженсен покачал головой.

Внезапно сзади раздались разъярённые крики, и стало ясно, что отпускать их никто не собирался. Они как раз заворачивали за угол, и преследователи могли видеть только бок Дженсена, так что он быстро огляделся и дёрнул Джареда к знакомой зарешёченной лестнице в чей-то подвал. Хорошо, что они успели добраться хотя бы досюда.

Решётка, к удивлению Джареда, легко открылась, а замок оказался муляжом.

\- Так, а теперь мы разбежимся. Ты сюда, - Дженсен толкнул его на лестницу и закрыл решёткой. Снаружи казалось, что вход заперт, и если Джаред спустится ниже, в тени его не будет видно, - а я куда-нибудь ещё. Залезь поглубже, чтобы не заметили.

\- Что? Дженс, я… - Джаред потрясённо смотрел на него и, похоже, думал, что Дженсен его здесь бросит.

\- Тихо. Посиди тут минут двадцать. Если что – направо и направо – выйдешь на набережную. Там уже безопасно.

Джаред явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но из-за поворота послышались громкие испанские ругательства, и Дженсен рванул в узкий тёмный проулок напротив.

*******

Это были самые длинные двадцать минут в его жизни.

Он дал преследователям увидеть себя, а затем, отбежав достаточно далеко, чтобы Джаред его не услышал, крикнул в сторону одной из ответвляющихся улиц: «Быстрее! Они уже близко!». Латиносы купились на это, и несколько человек рвануло туда, где, как они думали, был Джаред. Таким образом он избавился от половины преследователей, но и шести человек на хвосте было вполне достаточно, чтобы оставить от него одно мокрое место.

Дженсен хаотично петлял около десяти минут, выбирая, казалось бы, совершенно произвольный маршрут. За это время он выдохся и был вынужден сбавить скорость: физически он был не в лучшей форме. Он был всё ещё на нервах после трёх столкновений с толпой, его до сих пор колотила дрожь, оставшаяся после близости с Джаредом, да и текила с ромом давали о себе знать – всё это играло против него, и даже адреналин погони не помогал. Тёмные дома, сумрачные улицы, тусклые фонари и пыльные тротуары с остатками конфетти и прочих праздничных атрибутов смешались у него в одно серо-бурое нечто, проносящееся перед глазами как скорый поезд – несмотря на то, что мозг продолжал чётко отслеживать повороты и перекрёстки.

Дженсен действительно хорошо знал этот район – вероятно, даже лучше тех парней, которые за ним гнались. Как-никак, он провёл в этой части города первые семнадцать лет жизни, разыскивая с Майком лазейки и тёмные ходы в трущобах. Они выбирались из дома в ранние утренние часы, когда ночная жизнь города утихала, а до дневной ещё оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы в тишине и сумраке пробираться по пустым улочкам, заглядывая во дворы и закоулки, обыскивать лестницы и помечать мелом тупики. Так что среди его преследователей вряд ли нашёлся бы кто-то, кто изучал родные улицы так же вдумчиво, как это делал он.

Дженсен остановился, переводя дух. Латиносы отстали, и он думал о своих шансах. Знание местности, конечно, было на его стороне. Но на их стороне была численность, наличие оружия (краем глаза он заметил блеск заточек и пару бит) и, что самое тревожное, – мысли о том, не попадётся ли Джаред. Это отвлекало, мешало сосредоточиться – но в то же время вызывало какое-то необычное радостное чувство.

«Пусть он сидит там, пожалуйста. Пусть его не заметят», - прошептал Дженсен, увидев, что его почти нагнали, и пролез под шлагбаумом подземной стоянки, которая принадлежала небольшой частной клинике и всегда была открыта ночью.

Банда рванула за ним, даже не задумываясь о том, _что_ они делают. Все они выглядели не менее уставшими, чем Дженсен, и намного более озлобленными. Кроме того, среди них были те трое, что напали на Джареда, и они явно горели желанием отомстить.

Дженсен скользнул в полумрак стоянки и начал быстро пробираться между машинами, пригнувшись так, чтобы его не было видно. Когда внутри оказался последний из шестерых, оглашая стоянку матом и угрозами, Дженсен уже был у нужной ему боковой двери и успел достать из своей тяжёлой старой Моторолы сим-карту. В самом телефоне он никогда не сохранял данные, к тому же вряд ли тот проживёт достаточно долго, чтобы их можно было считать. Потому что затем Дженсен стянул футболку, тщательно вытер свой сотовый и, взявшись за него сквозь ткань, кинул его подальше так, чтобы попасть в одну из припаркованных машин и разбить лобовое стекло. У него было не слишком много шансов, но если он помнил правильно…

Да, память его не подвела. Всё произошло в течение двух-трёх секунд: латиносы, которые бежали за ним, бросились в сторону звона разбитого стекла, у машины заверещала сирена, а все входы и выходы гаража, кроме предусмотрительно открытой Дженсеном двери, со звонким щелчком заблокировались.

Дженсен облегчённо выдохнул и вышел в подземный коридор клиники, который вёл к подсобным помещениям и лестнице на первый этаж. Он аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, и та тоже автоматически захлопнулась. Теперь ему оставалось только выбраться наружу, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.

Похоже, его план, сложившийся за каких-то пару минут и довольно рискованный, сработал. В нём была тонна неучтённых и непостоянных элементов, включая и систему защиты докторских машин, благодаря которой звук автомобильной сирены активировал блокировку всех дверей гаража, не позволяя угонщикам покинуть стоянку на машине – или без неё. Систему довольно неудобную, поскольку у многих врачей и прочего персонала сигнализация регулярно срабатывала просто так, из-за каких-то неполадок, и хозяевам автомобилей приходилось дожидаться охраны клиники и выяснять с ней отношения. Дженсен мог только благодарить консервативность жителей Сан-Антонио, которые так не любили что-либо менять и перестраивать.

Он уже шёл по первому этажу, приближаясь к запасному выходу, когда из-за спины раздалось:

\- Эй, приятель! Куда это ты собрался?

Дженсен медленно обернулся, лихорадочно соображая, что ему сказать. Если его тут задержат, то в скором времени смогут связать его появление с запертой в гараже бандой, а ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы эти ублюдки видели его лицо на свету.

\- Вы это мне? – ему надо было потянуть время, чтобы придумать выход. Док Джим! Только бы он не ушёл на пенсию…

\- Тебе, тебе, - грубовато ответил ему темнокожий санитар, который стоял посреди коридора в позе Наполеона. Затем он разглядел Дженсена как следует, и лицо его удивлённо вытянулось:

\- О, так ты не пациент… Что ты тут делаешь в таком виде?

Дженсен оглядел себя и понял, что всё ещё зажимает свою футболку в кулаке, и действительно выглядит как сбежавший пациент, причём, если учесть безумный блеск в глазах – пациент дурки. Он спешно натянул на себя футболку обратно.

\- Вы же работаете здесь? – изобразил озарение он и шагнул к санитару. - Вы-то мне и нужны!

\- Для чего? – подозрительно поинтересовался тот.

\- Я ищу доктора Бивера.

Док Джим пару раз поймал Дженсена и Майка, когда те забирались в клинику во время своих утренних вылазок, и с тех пор стал их хорошим другом. Но Дженсен не разговаривал с ним уже больше года и не был уверен, что тот всё ещё работает здесь.

\- Доктора Бивера? Но уже поздно, он давно дома, - нахмурился санитар.

Слава Богу, он не уволился. Дженсен облегчённо выдохнул.

\- О, ну что ж, зайду к нему домой, - он кивнул и вновь развернулся к выходу.

\- Постой-ка! – спохватился санитар и догнал его. - Я не могу тебя так просто отпустить! Мало ли что ты тут наплёл про Бивера…

Он цепко ухватил Дженсена за локоть и потащил в сторону пункта охраны. Дженсен застонал сквозь зубы и попытался сдержать порыв стукнуть его по голове и убежать. Нет, надо найти более цивилизованный способ.

\- Послушайте, у меня совсем нет на это времени! – нервно начал Дженсен. - Мой друг нуждается в помощи, и мне нужен доктор, немедленно!

\- Ах вон оно что! – усмехнулся санитар. - Не волнуйся, приятель, ты пришёл по адресу. Тут куча докторов.

\- Ну хорошо, просто позвоните Биверу! – отчаялся Дженсен.

Он не так уж боялся встречи с охраной – скорее всего ему удастся объяснить им произошедшее и даже убедить не устраивать очной ставки с латиносами – но те всё равно вызовут полицию, а времени было в обрез. Неизвестно, что произойдёт с Джаредом, пока он будет разбираться с копами: его может найти оставшаяся на свободе часть банды, он может потеряться в переулках и наткнуться ещё на каких-нибудь психов; в конце концов, может оказаться, что его травмы серьёзнее, чем на первый взгляд – а что будет, если начнётся внутреннее кровотечение, и он потеряет сознание? Кто позвонит в скорую и заберёт его оттуда?

Дженсен продолжал себя накручивать, и умоляющий взгляд, брошенный на санитара, получился настолько искренним, что тот всё же остановился и задумался.

\- Ну ладно. Позвонить, говоришь? – санитар достал мобильный и набрал номер. - Но если ты мне врёшь, парень…

Дженсен замер в ожидании.

\- Алло? Доктор Бивер, это Малик… Да, из клиники, Малик Уитфилд… Тут у меня парень, искал Вас, но, по-моему, тут что-то нечисто… Что? Как зовут?

\- Дженсен. Скажите – это Дженсен, - быстро подсказал тот.

\- Говорит, Дженсен… Серьёзно? О, ну ладно, - санитар протянул ему трубку. - Вот, хочет с тобой поговорить.

Дженсен выхватил у него телефон и отошёл на пару шагов. Санитар держать его не стал, но всё ещё поглядывал с подозрением.

\- Привет, Док Джим.

\- Дженсен, в чём дело?

За что он любил Бивера – тот не тратил время на прелюдии. Не в том смысле, конечно.

\- Я… чёрт, Док, это запутанная история, - Дженсен запустил пальцы в чёлку и пытался сообразить, о чём нужно сказать, а о чём – не стоит. - На моего друга напали, и он ждёт, когда я приду за ним.

\- На Майка?

\- Нет, Док, я бы так и сказал: на Майка, - Дженсен начал раздражаться, - Это другой парень. В-общем, я хотел узнать, как определить, сломаны ли рёбра и есть ли внутреннее кровотечение, - он обернулся на санитара, который внимательно вслушивался в его слова.

\- Парень, если дошло до этого, тебе лучше вызвать ему скорую.

\- Я не могу! – взорвался Дженсен. - Мне нужно срочно вернуться к нему! Он не местный и… в-общем, долго рассказывать. Просто объясните мне и скажите этом Уитфилду, чтобы отпустил!

\- Так, тихо! – прикрикнул Бивер. - Я сделаю, как ты просишь – но только потому, что до сих пор ты казался мне достаточно ответственным. Но завтра ты позвонишь мне и всё объяснишь, понял?

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул. Вот влип. По большому счёту, ему вообще не нужна эта консультация, он и сам знает, что делать… Ладно, Доку Джиму можно будет рассказать почти всё.

\- Понял, Док.

\- Ты его осматривал?

\- Не раздевал, если Вы об этом, - «А жаль!». - Мельком ощупал, но времени было мало.

\- Ощупывал он… - проворчал Бивер. - Ногами, небось, били? Неважно, если рёбра сломаны, есть вероятность повреждения плевры или лёгкого…

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дженсен, - вряд ли. Когда я ощупывал, отёка не было, и никакого «похрустывания», ничего не лопалось. Он вообще держался довольно естественно, дышал глубоко и большую часть времени шёл сам – просто держался за бок.

На мгновение Док замолк.

\- Глубоко дышал? И эмфиземы, говоришь, нет? Думаю, твой приятель отделался синяками, максимум – парой трещин, но тут уже надо рентген делать. А насчёт кровоизлияния –определить может быть труднее… Признаки обычно такие: лицо бледное, холодный липкий пот, губы…

\- Губы, конъюнктивы и ногтевые ложа бледные, - прервал его Дженсен и продолжил по памяти, - дыхание частое, поверхностное, пульс частый, жалуется на слабость, головокружение, шум в ушах, мелькание перед глазами.

\- Парень, ты вообще зачем мне звонишь? – рассердился Бивер, - Сам всё прекрасно знаешь! Записался на курсы первой помощи, что ли?

\- Док, - устало отозвался Дженсен, - мы ведь с Вами коллеги в каком-то смысле. Я в основном с медицинской литературой и разбираюсь.

\- Ну так нахрена тебе моя консультация?!

\- Обещаю, объясню всё завтра. Просто скажите санитару, что всё в порядке, что я не грабитель и могу уйти.

Бивер с полминуты недовольно сопел.

\- Ладно, парень. Отдай ему трубку.

Дженсен наконец смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Санитар перекинулся ещё парой фраз с Бивером, потом хмуро оглядел его и махнул рукой.

\- Ох, чувствую, начальство меня не похвалит... Проваливай.

\- Спасибо! – искренне поблагодарил его Дженсен и бросился к выходу.

«Так. Теперь Джаред».

*******

Он преодолел расстояние от клиники до улицы, на которой оставил Джареда, за рекордно короткий срок. Всю дорогу туда у него бешено колотилось сердце, и в мыслях было «Только бы они его не нашли!». И вероятность, что Джей успел уйти сам – вернулся в клуб или на набережную – беспокоила Дженсена не намного меньше.

Наконец впереди показалась та самая решётчатая дверца, и Дженсен бросился к ней. Замок был на месте, но в темноте спуска не было видно никакого движения.

\- Джей! – уже безо всякой надежды крикнул Дженсен, вцепившись в решётку.

Ответом ему была тишина, и он обессилено прислонился к стене, ткнувшись затылком о кирпичи… Чёрт, похоже, ему придётся ещё побегать. Радовало то, что Джареда, вероятнее всего, не нашли. Иначе решётка была бы выворочена, а вокруг остались бы следы борьбы, хотя бы минимальные. Но ведь его могли поймать и по пути к набережной… Дженсен вышел на середину улицы, просчитывая вероятности столкновения Джареда с оставшимися латиносами, как вдруг из глубины спуска раздалось сдавленно кряхтение и ворчливое:

\- Чего ты там орёшь?.. Ох. Похоже, я вырубился ненадолго…

\- Джаред! – Дженсен рванул замок, откинул решётку и бросился вниз. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы не проверить? Сам же думал, что тот мог потерять сознание! А что, если бы он не отозвался? Остался бы истекать кровью, пока Дженсен носился по району?..

\- Джей, ты потерял сознание? – он присел возле Джареда, который скрючился в самом низу ступенек. Тот поднял на него вялый взгляд и усмехнулся:

\- Я заснул.

\- Что? – Дженсен встревожено потрогал его лоб. Вроде бы никакого холодного пота.

\- Мы ехали сюда полночи. Не спали, естественно, ни хрена. Ну а после пива, текилы, секса и драки…

Как ни странно, упоминание секса не вызвало у него никакого возбуждения. Дженсен какое-то время просто смотрел на едва различимого в темноте Джареда, замершего с полуприкрытыми глазами и тёмными и мягкими со сна губами, и ему страшно хотелось обнять его. Прижать к себе и держать так, пока тот снова не уснёт. «Ну ты и наседка, Дженни», - сказало ему второе «я» голосом Майка.

\- Ты что, правда вернулся? – пробормотал Джей с виноватой улыбкой, словно извиняясь за свои сомнения.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я тебе снюсь, то это не так.

Тот сначала нахмурился, затем покачал головой.

\- Нет, ты не приснился бы мне в футболке задом наперёд, да ещё и наизнанку.

Дженсен изумлённо оглядел себя и понял, что у него под горлом из ворота торчит наружу бирка, которую он так и не срезал с майки. Джаред рассмеялся.

Дженсен махнул рукой и начал поднимать его на ноги. Тот только слабо сопротивлялся, пытаясь доказать, что может подняться сам.

\- Да ладно, Джей. С моей помощью это просто будет быстрее – а я не уверен, что мы тут в безопасности.

\- Как ты от них оторвался?

Дженсен пожал плечами и рассказал о погоне. Сначала вкратце, а затем, немного посомневавшись, начал подробно описывать всё, о чём думал и что делал. На это совсем не было времени, но в какой-то момент, поймав восхищённый взгляд Джареда, он подумал: какого чёрта? Ему и впрямь было чем гордиться.

Под конец рассказа восхищение сменилось лёгким шоком.

\- Чувак, ты вообще кто? – Джаред уставился на него так, словно ожидал увидеть торчащую из его кармана маску Бэтмена или, по меньшей мере, – пистолет с глушителем.

\- Библиотекарь, - вздохнул Дженсен, поддерживая того и стараясь при этом не задевать отбитые рёбра.

\- Издеваешься?

\- Нет. На самом деле, правда.

\- Ну, мать твою, - Джаред на мгновение застыл, и на лице его чётко прочитывалось: «Что это нахрен за библиотека такая?!». Дженсен автоматически подтолкнул его, всё ещё не уверенный, что они оторвались от преследователей, и Джаред тихо застонал.

\- Чёрт, прости. Иди сюда, - Дженсен аккуратно прислонил его к стене и мягко придержал голову: нос был разбит, но не сломан, бровь и губа всё ещё кровоточили; потом провёл пальцами по груди и бокам, пытаясь понять по реакции Джареда, нет ли у него серьёзных повреждений. Вдруг он всё же потерял сознание, а не просто уснул?

\- Дженс, прости, но я ещё не готов к этому, - сказал тот высоким голоском, манерничая как девушка.

Дженсен не выдержал и прыснул со смеху, стараясь не хохотать слишком громко. Этот парень сводил его с ума.

\- Ладно, шутить ты в состоянии, значит больница отменяется. Пошли.

*******

Какое-то время он просто вёл Джареда в одному ему известном направлении, но возле одной совсем уж тёмной подворотни Джей замер.

\- Дженс. Ты не подумай, что я тебе не доверяю, но куда мы идём?

Дженсен удивлённо посмотрел на него:

\- По большому счёту, ты и не обязан мне доверять. Мы идём в службу социальной помощи.

\- А, то есть для больницы я недостаточно хорош, мне только в соцслужбу? Сдашь как бомжа?

\- Даже если бы захотел – для этого уже слишком поздно, - задумчиво отозвался тот. - Никто не работает в два часа ночи, тем более 4ого июля.

\- Дженсен, я теряю мысль, - устало проворчал Джаред. - Меня, конечно, стукнули по голове, но ты точно какую-то чушь несёшь.

Дженсен усмехнулся, достал из кармана ключницу и молча потряс ею.

Джаред с минуту ждал объяснений, затем, поняв, что их не последует, предположил:

\- У тебя есть ключ от соцслужбы?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- И что, у тебя там библиотека?

\- Нет, моя библиотека в Ванкувере, - соизволил-таки ответить он, ухмыляясь. - А в этой соцслужбе работала моя мать, когда я ещё учился в школе. Мы с Майком облазили её вдоль и поперёк и в конце концов добыли дубликат ключа от одного чёрного хода, - Дженсен подмигнул, и Джей рассмеялся.

\- Чувак, да ты просто мистер Сюрприз! Предполагаю, к концу дня ты окажешься ещё и каким-нибудь грёбаным Джоном Константином с родовым проклятьем!

Дженсен моргнул.

\- Твои мысли движутся в очень необычном направлении. Сначала фавн, теперь – охотник на нечисть? Откуда такие ассоциации?

\- Дженс, да по тебе обрез плачет! – с энтузиазмом ответил Джаред, прежде чем понял, как это прозвучало.

Лицо Дженсена сморщилось, словно он собирался заплакать. Он отвернулся от Джея и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

\- Э-э, слушай, я не то имел в виду, - заволновался Джаред. - Я хотел сказать, что он по тебе скучает… то есть…

Плечи Дженсена затряслись, и он всхлипнул.

\- Чувак, правда, тебе бы пошло с обрезом. Вы друг другу подходите.

Дженсен не выдержал и разразился громким хохотом. Джаред хотел было добавить что-то ещё, но тот прикрыл ему рот рукой.

\- Я умоляю тебя, - пробормотал Дженсен сквозь смех, - перестань… Здесь не время и не место смеяться, но ты совершенно… совершенно бесподобен.

Джаред тоже начал смущённо посмеиваться под его ладонью, и его короткие выдохи отзывались на коже щекочущим ритмом.

Дженсен с огромным трудом взял себя в руки и прекратил смеяться, привлекая Джареда к себе и затягивая в чей-то пыльный дворик. Он приобнял его за плечи и внимательно вслушался. Кажется, нет, их никто не преследует. Его смех вполне мог разбудить пол-округи, но никто не выглядывал из окон, и на улице было пусто.

Дженсен приподнял лицо Джареда и мягко ему улыбнулся:

\- Теперь ты видишь, что мне нравятся твои шутки?

\- Это была не шутка, - Джей поднял на него щенячий взгляд. - Я серьёзно думаю, что…

\- Я не об этом, - отмахнулся Дженсен. - Я о том, что мне нравится, когда ты меня смешишь. Как ты мог подумать, что это не так?

Джаред мгновение смотрел на него с непониманием, затем, очевидно, вспомнил о том, что предшествовало драке, и помрачнел.

\- Извини. Просто твоя фраза была один в один с той, что мне сказал… м-м. Мой бывший.

Дженсен молча прижался лбом к его лбу и начал едва ощутимо поглаживать у основания шеи. Джаред ведь успокаивал его? Теперь его очередь.

Джей потихоньку расслаблялся, прикрыв глаза и обхватывая Дженсена за талию своими длинными руками. Наконец он выдохнул и прошептал Дженсену в макушку:

\- Его раздражали все эти приколы. Я думал, что сам неправ, и старался сдерживаться. Но это было как-то… неестественно. Поэтому он решил, что хватит. А я думал, что мы…

Похоже, Джаред всё ещё переживал из-за этого парня, и на мгновение Дженсена кольнуло нехорошее чувство: может, тот просто пользуется им, чтобы отвлечься? Впрочем, это ведь было логично. Они знакомы полдня, никаких обязательств. Повеселились, поделились проблемами, сняли напряжение. Джей ничего ему не должен.

Джаред, кажется, почувствовал его настроение и немного отстранился. Он вгляделся в застывшее лицо Дженсена и широко, насколько позволяла отёкшая бровь, распахнул глаза:

\- Слушай, я полный придурок, да? Не надо было говорить о нём. Я по нему вовсе не скучаю, просто это дурацкое чувство, когда не понимаешь, _что_ с тобой не так…

\- Ты вовсе не обязан передо мной отчитываться, - прервал его Дженсен, удерживая не вполне естественную улыбку на лице, и разомкнул их объятия. - Нам надо двигаться дальше.

Джаред выглядел немного растерянным и через пару минут, когда они вновь оказались на улице, и вдалеке показалось здание соцслужбы, спросил:

\- Я что, слишком тороплю события?

Дженсен занервничал: откровенные разговоры были не в его характере, они выводили его из равновесия – и, чтобы скрыть нервозность, фыркнул:

\- Джей, после того, что было там, за клубом, торопить события, кажется, уже некуда.

\- Всегда есть куда, - тихо проворчал Джаред, но тему эту оставил, и Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением.

Когда они добрались наконец до цели, Дженсену ещё чёрт знает сколько пришлось возиться с замком. Его ключ подходил к двери под пожарной лестницей, и этим входом, похоже, уже очень давно не пользовались, поэтому он категорически не хотел открываться. Впрочем, это было к лучшему – если бы им пользовались, то уже давно бы сменили замки. Джаред опустился на металлические ступеньки и держался за перила чуть дрожащими руками, и Дженсен то и дело обеспокоенно оглядывался на него. Он мог сколько угодно сомневаться, но если парню действительно плохо, он просто не мог оставаться в стороне.

Поэтому, когда замок наконец поддался, он в который раз поставил Джареда на ноги. Тот уже даже не сопротивлялся и, судя по взгляду, был страшно измотан.

\- Джей, - тихо проговорил Дженсен, поддерживая его и поглаживая по спине, - давай, ещё чуть-чуть.

Джаред слабо улыбнулся в ответ и ткнулся лицом в его плечо.

\- Извини. Я… Мне бы съесть чего-нибудь, и я буду в норме.

Дженсен замер, прижимая его к себе, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к прикосновениям этого парня, излишне доверчивого, на его взгляд, но был им страшно рад. Самому ему каждый шаг навстречу давался с трудом, и даже теперь, после того, как они с Джаредом практически занимались сексом, он продолжал сомневаться в своём праве прикасаться к нему или целовать – и при этом, больше всего ему хотелось стащить с Джея всю одежду и зацеловать до смерти. Он откровенно пользовался его слабостью после драки и успокаивал свою совесть только тем, что мысленно повторял: «Если бы ему было неприятно, он бы сказал».

Дженсен легонько потёр его плечи и потянул внутрь, пообещав:

\- Сейчас всё найдём. Будет тебе и еда, и прочие радости.

\- О, даже так? – ухмыльнулся Джаред, заходя в тёмное помещение вслед за ним. - Может, тогда начнём с «прочих радостей»? – и игриво шлёпнул его по заду.

Уютное настроение было сбито, и Дженсен сердито уставился на него.

\- Ах ты… Ты притворялся, что тебе плохо?

\- Нет, мне правда хреново. Но не настолько, чтобы валиться с ног, - Джаред подмигнул и довольно бодро шагнул в коридор. - Просто не мог удержаться от соблазна полапать тебя лишний раз.

Дженсен мгновение просто смотрел на него, потом потряс головой и фыркнул:

\- Я тут беспокоюсь, а он…

\- Беспокоишься? – обернулся к нему Джаред и расплылся в крайне похотливой улыбке, которая на его окровавленной физиономии выглядела почти пугающе. - Ну, побеспокойся ещё, меня это заводит.

Дженсен закатил глаза, схватил его за шиворот и совсем уже не бережно потащил в нужном направлении. При таком раскладе он был не прочь ткнуть парня лицом в стену, спустить джинсы и оттрахать до хрипоты… Конечно, после того, как накормит, напоит и осмотрит раны.

Джаред тихо посмеивался, позволяя Дженсену вести себя по коридорам и фойе соцслужбы, и смотрел на него каким-то сияющим взглядом.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнёс он, когда они уже почти дошли до нужного помещения.

Дженсен вздрогнул, поймав его взгляд, и смутился. Похоже, Джей искренне поблагодарил его за беспокойство…

\- Вот псих. Не смей меня благодарить, - сердито бросил Дженсен, но тот продолжал так радостно улыбаться, что он, как и во все предыдущие разы, не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки. Его обаянию просто невозможно было сопротивляться.

\- Думаю, мы квиты, - пошёл на попятный Дженсен.

Они наконец зашли в большую комнату, предназначенную для приёма посетителей. Здесь было несколько диванов, небольшой стол и несколько дверей в смежные помещения, включая медкабинет и небольшую кухню.

\- Ты о том, как я тебя вытащил из толкучки? – усмехнулся Джей, усаживаясь на один из диванов.

Дженсен поморщился. Только этих напоминаний ему и не хватало. Впрочем, он сам поднял тему.

\- Да, чувак, ты оттуда вышел ненамного живее, чем я после драки… - продолжил Джей.

Вот это он точно не хотел обсуждать. Чёрт, Джаред наверняка считает его слабаком… У Дженсена тут же испортилось настроение, и одно трусливое мгновение он страстно желал, чтобы Джей куда-нибудь испарился и оставил его в покое. А ведь только что всё было так прекрасно!..

\- Майк не знает, да?

Речь всё ещё шла о его боязни толпы, и Дженсен уже откровенно занервничал. Джаред, похоже, отличался способностью задавать неудобные вопросы.

\- Майк много чего не знает, - проворчал он.

\- Вы не слишком близки?

А это уже было настоящим вторжением в его частную жизнь. Но не ответить – означало оттолкнуть его. Дженсен тяжело вздохнул.

\- Джей, ты хочешь подстраховаться?

\- Что?

\- Хочешь узнать обо мне побольше, прежде чем решать – встретиться ли ещё раз.

Джаред с минуту просто смотрел на него ошарашенным взглядом. Затем помрачнел.

\- Похоже, ты не шутишь, - он вскочил на ноги и сердито посмотрел на Дженсена, который попытался было добавить что-то ещё. - Ты… ты конченный параноик. На хрен.

Он метнулся к выходу, когда его остановил усталый голос Дженсена. Нет, он совсем не хотел, чтобы тот исчезал. Это было одно из тех желаний, которые вовсе не должны сбываться.

\- Джей. Пожалуйста, не надо снова.

Тот развернулся и непонимающе посмотрел на него.

\- Что «снова»?

\- Снова ведёшь себя так. Сбегаешь из-за какой-то ерунды. Если ты готов попрощаться прямо сейчас – просто скажи мне об этом, я ведь не…

Дженсен постарался скрыть свой расстроенный взгляд, уставившись в пол.

\- Дженс, - голос Джареда уже не был сердитым, и он медленно подошел к нему. - Ты что, серьёзно?

Внезапно Джей тихо рассмеялся и, сделав ещё шаг, задумчиво ухватился за торчащую бирку футболки, так и вывернутой наизнанку. Дженсен удивлённо заморгал: похоже, не у него одного были проблемы с перепадами настроения.

\- Дженс, ты правда подумал, что я уйду? Как истеричная баба, не попрощавшись и не убедившись, что мы ещё встретимся?

\- А на кой чёрт ты тогда каждый раз куда-то убегаешь?! Именно, что как истеричная баба! – взорвался Дженсен. Этого парня совершенно невозможно понять!

\- Блин. Ну, я бешусь, и мне нужно покурить, прийти в себя, разве не очевидно? – Джаред полунасмешливо-полунеуверенно пожал плечами.

\- О этом надо вслух говорить, мистер Очевидность! – Дженсен скинул с себя его руки. - Я, по-твоему, должен считывать твои мысленные эманации? Или ждать по стойке смирно, как собачка?

\- Ну а себя-то ты слышал? – снова рассердился Джаред. - «Ты хочешь подстраховаться?..». Что это за бред? Я ни минуты не сомневался, что хочу встретиться ещё, вне зависимости от того, _что_ про тебя узнаю.

\- Я же ни в чём тебя не обвинял. Это вполне нормально, хотеть подстраховаться…

\- Для тебя, параноик.

\- Ну, может… Подожди, - внезапно до Дженсена дошло. - Правда, Джей?

\- Что «правда»?

\- Что ты не сомневался?

Джаред стоял напротив него, скрестив руки на груди и спокойно смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Как я и сказал. Ни минуты.

\- Я… - Дженсен уселся на ближайший стул и вцепился в чёлку. - Прости.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул, подошёл к нему и сел перед ним, сложив ноги по-турецки. Затем облокотился ему на колени, и Дженсен вздрогнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как легко даются Джею прикосновения; это было совершенно нереально – вот так сразу, получить всё за один вечер.

\- Дженс, в чём дело?

Дженсен поднял на него глаза.

\- Джей, я правда не хотел тебя обидеть. Но твои вопросы…

\- Слишком личные? – Джаред махнул рукой. - Я иногда не замечаю. Тебе просто надо сказать: «Чувак, это личное», я всё пойму…

\- Дело не в этом, - прервал его Дженсен. - Я вообще про себя мало кому что рассказываю. Включая и Майка, и моих родителей.

\- Что уж говорить обо мне, - кивнул Джаред, но в глазах его читалось расстройство.

\- Нет, Джей. Просто я растерялся. Спроси меня сейчас, что хочешь.

\- Ты серьёзно? – удивился Джаред.

\- Давай. Пока у тебя есть шанс, - Дженсен ему подмигнул и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Даже не знаю. У меня только один вопрос? – как-то неуверенно усмехнулся Джей.

Дженсен задумался.

\- Да. Только один. А в следующий раз – ещё один.

\- Ты издеваешься? – Джаред засмеялся и потёрся подбородком о его колено.

\- Иначе неинтересно будет.

Джаред бросил на него странный взгляд.

\- Что хочу, значит?.. Расскажи мне про толпы.

Дженсен непроизвольно дёрнулся. Ну вот, снова…

\- А ты упрямый, да, Джей?.. Ладно.

Он помолчал пару минут, кусая губы и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Джаред замер, словно боялся, что он передумает.

\- Ты знаешь, что в Сан-Антонио есть несколько заводов Levi-Strauss? В 90м году у них случился какой-то кризис, и они решили перенести производство отсюда на Коста-Рику, поскольку там рабочим платили в десять раз меньше, и никто не возмущался. И больше тысячи людей здесь уволили. В основном это были латиноамериканцы. Они сколотили «Fuerza Unide» - «Объединённые Силы» - и устроили массовые забастовки, - Дженсен на мгновение отвлёкся, когда Джаред начал выписывать круги у него на колене, судя по всему, сам этого не замечая, неосознанно пытаясь его успокоить. - Они требовали выплат компенсаций за моральный вред, за травмы, полученные на производстве, и прекращения расовой дискриминации. А мой старший братец решил, что на это было бы очень интересно посмотреть – и взял меня с собой.

\- Тебе было тогда всего десять?

\- Да. Джош случайно выпустил меня из виду, как раз когда понял, что нам там делать нечего. Мне сломали нос и руку в двух местах. Ну и пара рёбер треснуло…

\- Чуть не затоптали? – ужаснулся Джаред. Он неуверенно протянул руку к лицу Дженсена и легонько провёл по его носу. Дженсен прикрыл глаза и испытал острое желание потереться кончиком носа о его ладонь, но засомневался и упустил момент.

\- Я ещё легко отделался.

\- Были и другие пострадавшие?

Дженсен скривился.

\- Кое у кого до сих пор инвалидность.

\- Дженс, - зрачки у Джареда расширились, - но это же настоящий кошмар!

\- Не драматизируй, - отмахнулся Дженсен.

\- Слушай, прости.

\- За что ещё?

\- Я тогда посоветовал тебе «бороться со своими страхами». А теперь думаю, что кто-кто – а ты точно с ними борешься. Я бы после такого при виде толпы визжал как девчонка.

\- А я и визжал. Пока голос не сломался.

Джаред расхохотался. Потом задумался.

\- А твои… бойцовские способности?

\- Это уже второй вопрос, Джаред, - усмехнулся Дженсен.

\- Обещаю, я не буду ничего спрашивать в следующий раз, - тот бросил на него лукавый взгляд.

\- Лгун, - улыбнулся Дженсен. - Просто в один прекрасный день мне стало очевидно: с толпой я, конечно, не справлюсь, но бояться трёх-четырёх людей нет смысла – а поначалу я шарахался даже от небольших компаний. И пошёл на тренировки. Начал довольно поздно, поэтому гибкости не хватает – но я сделал упор на болевые точки и эффект неожиданности.

\- Охотно верю, - хмыкнул Джаред. - Ты ударил тому уроду в такую точку?

Дженсен в очередной раз изумился его редкой наблюдательности.

\- Да. Межрёберный нерв на спине, справа от пятого грудного позвонка. Ощущения крайне болезненные.

\- Библиотекарь, блин.

Дженсен засмеялся, понимая, что Джей всё ещё не верит в то, что он работает в библиотеке. Он только сейчас осознал, насколько всё-таки его образ в глазах Джареда отличается от образа канонического книжного червя…

Внезапно заверещал какой-то пугающий звонок, и оба чуть не подпрыгнули. Дженсен в первый момент подумал, что сработала сигнализация соцслужбы, но потом заметил свечение, исходящее от кармана джинсов Джареда.

\- Это мой сотовый. Чад, наверное.

Джаред с трудом выудил телефон из кармана и бросил сомневающийся взгляд на Дженсена. Тот успокаивающе кивнул и пошёл к двери.

\- Я за лекарствами.

*******

\- … Нет, всё нормально, Чад. Главное, скажи об этом Джону. Нет, не волнуйся… Во сколько наш поезд? В 10 утра? Ну, отлично, я туда сто раз успею. ОК, пока.

Дженсен вытряс на стол содержимое аптечки и посмотрел на Джареда исподлобья.

\- Завтра уезжаете?

\- Считай, уже сегодня.

Дженсен помолчал. Затем вспомнил важную вещь.

\- Дашь мне свой телефон?

\- Чувак, я ещё тут, - усмехнулся Джаред. - Всё ещё боишься, что я свалю, и ты меня больше не увидишь?

\- Такая мысль приходила мне в голову, - беззвучно пробормотал Дженсен и добавил, уже вслух: - Вообще-то, я имел в виду саму трубку. Я ведь рассказывал, куда делся мой сотовый? Мне надо позвонить Майку.

Джаред смутился.

Получив от него новенький iPhone, Дженсен набрал номер Майка по памяти и, немного поколебавшись и извинившись перед Джаредом, вышел в коридор.

\- Майк, это Дженсен.

\- Что с твоим телефоном? Я уж подумал, что этот парень прирезал тебя в переулке. Куда вы пропали?

\- Э-э, ну, меня действительно чуть не прирезали. Только не Джаред, а какая-то местная банда.

\- Что?! Ты в порядке?

\- Если сотовый не считать частью тела, то я в порядке. Джареду повезло меньше.

\- Дженс, скажи, где вы, мы приедем!

\- Да нет, всё в пределах допустимого. Я сам его залатаю.

Майк помолчал пару мгновений, потом добавил, уже тише:

\- Дженни, ты извини, но я просто вынужден спросить тебя: ты гей?

Дженсен прочистил горло и вцепился в чёлку, пытаясь сообразить, стоит ли заниматься этими обсуждениями сейчас, или нет.

\- Блин, ну и вопросы у тебя. Чёрт, Майк, нет.

Ему послышался облегчённый выдох.

\- Я би, - всё же признался он.

\- Что?! – Майк заорал так, что Дженсен едва не подпрыгнул, а из-за двери раздался сдавленный хохот. - И почему я узнаю об этом таким вот образом?!

\- Э-э, извини. Я вообще не планировал тебе рассказывать. Было вполне вероятно, что я женюсь на девушке в конце концов, и в этом не было бы никакого смысла.

Майк снова замолчал, переваривая информацию. Слышно было, как его обиженное поначалу сопение превращается в задумчивое почёсывание щетины.

\- То есть сейчас это уже не так вероятно? Ты запал на этого парня, да?

Дженсен и сам себе в этом ещё не признался, а уж Майку таких откровений выдавать и подавно не собирался. Хорошего, как говорится, понемножку.

\- Майк, давай позже поговорим.

\- Ну уж нет! Давай, старик, колись!.. – начал было Майк, но Дженсен просто сбросил вызов.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Джаред сидел под самой дверью и хихикал.

\- Ты подслушивал?

\- Ага, - без тени смущения ответил тот. - Должен же я убедиться, что ты не делаешь с моим сотовым никаких противозаконных действий.

\- Сейчас я с _тобой_ что-нибудь противозаконное сделаю! – притворно рассердился Дженсен, но вместо этого в сотый раз за день помог Джареду встать и осторожно усадил его за стол, куда перед этим выложил лекарства. Похоже, ему просто нравилось таскать его на себе.

\- Чувак, статья за мужеложство отменена, - радостно поделился Джаред. - Или ты – маньяк и собираешься меня прирезать?

\- 1:1, Джей. Майк считает, что маньяк у нас – ты, - парировал Дженсен, выливая какой-то антисептик на вату и начиная протирать ссадины Джареда. Кровотечение прекратилось, на носу следов почти не было, и теперь осталось только обеззаразить ранки и найти лёд.

\- Да, я слышал. А ещё я слышал, что ты – би, - тот зашипел, когда дело дошло до разбитой брови.

\- И что, сильно удивился? А сам-то кто? – фыркнул Дженсен и подул на ранку.

\- А я – переводчик.

Дженсен закатил глаза.

\- И с каких это пор «переводчик» стало у нас ориентацией?

\- А с каких пор ты начал задавать дурацкие вопросы? – ответил Джаред, вытянул у него из рук вату и неожиданно обхватил губами его большой палец. Дженсен замер, не в силах оторвать взгляд ото рта Джареда, чувствуя, как всё больше погружается в это влажное тепло, и по его телу пробежала дрожь. Джаред поднял на него лукавый взгляд и облизал косточку у основания, затем чуть прикусил на сгибе. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать нарастающее возбуждение, чувствуя его язык на подушечке, как вдруг Джаред закашлялся и выплюнул его палец с выражением ужасного отвращения.

\- Фу, чёрт! Чувак, куда ты лазил этим пальцем?? Жжётся!

Дженсен уже не знал, плакать ему, или смеяться.

\- Не считая твоего рта? В перекись водорода.

\- Бе-е…

Они молча посмотрели друг на друга, одинаково кривя губы от смеси чувства неловкости и подступающего смеха, но в конце концов не выдержали и расхохотались.

\- Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, - едва отдышавшись, сообщил Дженсен. - У меня сегодня передозировка смеха!

\- Обижаешь, - ухмыльнулся Джаред. - Я – твоё лекарство против морщин!

\- Кстати, насчёт лекарств… - Дженсен поднёс ко рту свой умопомрачительно облизанный палец и попытался попробовать его на вкус (не будучи вполне уверенным, чего хочет больше – попробовать перекиси или снова почувствовать вкус Джея), но Джаред перехватил его руку:

\- Ну уж нет. Его можешь отложить на то время, когда я уйду, и ты будешь предаваться ностальгии. А пока я тут… - и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем.

Едва затянувшаяся ранка на губе Джареда снова разошлась, и Дженсен почувствовал привкус крови. Джей зашипел, когда он коснулся этой ранки языком, но притянул ещё ближе. Он медленно растворялся в этом странном вкусе – смеси крови, медикаментов, алкоголя и уже знакомых сладостей и сигарет. Дженсен продолжал ласкать его языком, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и чувствуя, как Джаред зажимает его бёдра между коленями. С трудом оторвавшись от его губ, он поцеловал его скулы, припухшую бровь, прикусил ухо и выдохнул:

\- Ты как?

Джаред закивал, не раскрывая глаз, чуть усмехнулся и притянул руку Дженсена к своему паху. Судя по ощутимой выпуклости, он был очень даже ничего и вполне в состоянии продолжить.

Дженсен выдал ему очередную насмешливую улыбку, и сам не понял, как оказался на полу, придавленный весом Джареда и уже с наполовину стянутой футболкой. Это снова походило на затмение – они остервенело целовались, едва отрываясь для коротких вдохов, отбивая колени и локти о жёсткий пол и лихорадочно расстёгивая друг другу джинсы. Словно кто-то снял их с предохранителя, и адреналин наконец выплеснулся наружу.

Сквозь укусы и бессвязные ругательства Дженсен подумал о том, _что_ бы от них осталось, случись им подраться – если даже сейчас он чувствует себя так, словно в той потасовке избили не только Джея, но и его самого. От зубов и крепкой хватки Джареда у него точно останутся синяки, и Дженсену приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не делать то же в ответ – Джею уже хватит кровоподтёков на сегодня.

Окончательно стащив с него футболку, Джаред забрался к нему в джинсы и сжал ладонью член сквозь ткань трусов, и у Дженсена непроизвольно возник совершенно чёткий образ: Джей, зажавший в руках джойстик и напряжённо вглядывающийся в экран. Экраном было его – Дженсена – лицо… Он откинулся назад и сначала беззвучно, а затем уже в полный голос рассмеялся, закрывая лицо ладонями.

\- Чего ты ржёшь? – возмутился Джаред, но так и не выпустил его член из руки, и Дженсен расхохотался ещё больше.

\- Боже, Джей… - с трудом выдавил он, - кажется, ты нашёл мой рычаг управления…

Джаред уже привычно уловил его мысли на лету и выдал ему настолько развратную улыбку, что Дженсену стало совершенно очевидно: сейчас с ним будут совершать всё то, что положено делать с джойстиками.

Он резво вывернулся, стукнул Джареда по руке и прикрыл самое ценное от такого непотребства, продолжая хохотать во всё горло. Джаред тоже не выдержал и рассмеялся, буквально ложась на Дженсена, не будучи уже в состоянии держать себя на весу.

Когда они отсмеялись, и Джаред снова приподнялся над ним, Дженсену стало ясно, что он совсем выдохся. Нет, в глазах ещё явно читалось желание, вернее – даже вожделение, но со смехом ушло не только напряжение, но и последние силы, и теперь он выглядел очень, очень уставшим. Это была ситуация из разряда «хочет, но не может».

\- Чёрт, у меня руки дрожат, - прошептал Джаред, скорее самому себе, чем Дженсену.

Дженсен мысленно усмехнулся – он позволил Джею подоминировать, так что теперь у него есть отличный шанс продемонстрировать ему, что быть снизу – не так уж плохо. К тому же, он был всё ещё должен за одну охренительную дрочку…

\- Я всё сделаю, - также шёпотом отозвался он, перекатывая Джареда на спину и устраиваясь сверху.

\- Дженс, ты топ, что ли? – Джаред искренне удивился его напору.

\- Я так похож на девчонку? – слегка обиделся Дженсен, пытаясь стянуть с того футболку.

\- Мне обязательно отвечать на этот вопрос? – насмешливо поинтересовался Джаред, сделал губки бантиком и захлопал ресницами.

Как ни странно, Дженсена это вовсе не задело – обычно он болезненно реагировал на такое поддразнивание, но у Джареда это больше походило на восхищение, чем на издевку.

\- Ах ты… - он, смеясь, вцепился Джею зубами в плечо, заставляя того выгнуться дугой, а затем стянул наконец его майку.

Чёрт, как же он любил этот момент! Когда голова выскальзывает из ворота, и лицо, пропавшее на мгновение, вновь появляется из-под одежды, возникает ощущение, что видишь его впервые. Вокруг ореолом рассыпаются взъерошенные волосы, взгляд на какие-то доли секунды становится сонным и совершенно невинным.

Краем глаза Дженсен заметил тёмные пятна на его теле и сразу же отвлёкся. Это были синяки.

\- Вот уроды… - зло прошипел он, разглядывая следы побоев. Россыпь синяков начиналась под грудью, неравномерно покрывала рёбра и доходила почти до правого бедра. Некоторые были ещё красноватыми, но большая часть уже приобрела пугающий лиловый оттенок, и в первый момент Дженсен даже захотел остановиться – лишь бы не сделать Джареду больно.

\- Дженс, это просто вид такой, - Джей бросил на него свой фирменный щенячий взгляд. - Они не болят совсем, честно.

Дженсен затрясся от смеха и ткнулся носом ему в бок, туда, где синяков вроде бы не было. Джаред сейчас был похож на ребёнка, у которого болит горло, и который пытается убедить родителей, что от мороженого у него не поднимется температура. И, чёрт его побери, если Дженсен не был той безответственной сволочью, которая даст ему это мороженое.

Он покачал головой и едва ощутимо погладил его рёбра, стараясь не задевать отбитые места.

\- Скажи, если будет больно.

Он опустился ниже и начал целовать все эти синяки по краям, едва прижимаясь к ним губами, потом лизал и тихонько дул на них, заставляя Джареда тихо шипеть и ругаться.

\- Я серьёзно, Джей, - повторил Дженсен, когда тот явно вздрогнул от боли.

\- Ни за что, - покачал головой Джаред и прикрыл глаза, всем своим видом показывая: «Требую продолжения банкета!». - Отказаться от такого кайфа?

Дженсен ухмыльнулся и продолжил своё занятие, стараясь всё же быть осторожнее. Тело Джареда отзывалось на каждое прикосновение, и он непроизвольно начал мурлыкать – какое же удовольствие было целовать и трогать все эти мышцы!..

Дженсен поднялся выше, дразняще поцеловал в губы и немного отстранился. Джаред что-то протестующе замычал.

\- У меня только один вопрос, - Дженсен погладил его по щеке. - Надеюсь, _там_ тебе ничего не отбили?

Джаред хохотнул и замотал головой.

\- Не волнуйся, я всё ещё дееспособен. Поэтому коленям и досталось… - он опустил глаза вниз и смущённо добавил: - Только, кажется, у меня не очень…

Дженсен бросил взгляд вниз, и через расстёгнутую ширинку стало видно, что Джей несколько… не в кондиции. Из-за усталости и болезненных ощущений возбуждение поутихло, и Дженсен мысленно выругался. Чёрт его дёрнул трогать эти синяки!

Затем он усмехнулся:

\- Не беспокойся. Я ведь знаю твой маленький секрет…

Джаред удивлённо вскинул брови, но он молча опустился вниз, приспустил его джинсы чуть ниже и пощекотал пальцами бедренные косточки.

\- Дженс! - задохнулся Джаред.

Тот только ухмыльнулся и облизал выступающие части, по очереди зажал между зубами и стал ставить мокрые точки самым кончиком языка. Джаред вскинул бёдра навстречу, пытаясь ухватить Дженсена за волосы, и просяще замычал:

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста…

Его стояк теперь откровенно упирался Дженсену в ямку под горлом, и от этого ощущения он чуть не кончил. Он переместился чуть вбок, чтобы не задевать возбуждённый член, и потёрся носом о низ живота Джея, дуя на эти его чувствительные косточки.

Джаред громко стонал в ответ на каждое новое действие, и Дженсен снова вернулся к его губам, ловя эти звуки губами и зубами, оставив на его бёдрах только свои ладони. Какое-то время он даже почти перестал прикасаться к ним, а затем неожиданно схватил косточки пальцами, и Джей вскрикнул и зарычал сквозь поцелуй:

\- Дженсен, мать твою! Сделай что-нибудь, сейчас же!

Дженсен с трудом оторвался от его искусанных губ и открыл глаза: Джаред раскраснелся, и глаза его лихорадочно блестели.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Да чего угодно! Трахни меня, подрочи или… Я сейчас взорвусь на хрен!

Первый вариант был самым заманчивым, но реализовать его было затруднительно.

\- У меня с собой ничего нет. А у тебя?

Джаред замотал головой и сильнее прижал к себе бёдра Дженсена.

\- Мне уже всё равно.

Дженсен приподнялся, разглядывая его. Джаред лежал на полу, взлохмаченный и возбуждённый, с футболкой, болтающейся на одной руке и спущенными чуть ниже бёдер джинсами. Дженсен потянул вниз его боксёры, высвобождая напряжённый член, и Джей дёрнулся, когда резинка трусов задела чувствительную головку.

\- Боже, ты охренительно хорош… - выдохнул Дженсен и снова приник губами к его животу, выцеловывая дорожку волос, ведущую к паху. Бёдра он решил больше не трогать – а то всё слишком быстро закончится.

\- Если ты немедленно что-нибудь не сделаешь, я переверну тебя, и сам трахну, - прошипел Джаред, пытаясь пятками стянуть с него джинсы и хватая его за короткие пряди на макушке.

\- Вот за что я люблю секс с мужчинами. Так ведь гораздо интереснее, правда? – насмешливо прошептал Дженсен и наконец обхватил его член ладонью.

\- Чёрт, Дженс, да! – с хриплым стоном выходнул Джаред и толкнулся в его руку. Дженсен обвёл кончиками пальцев головку, провёл вдоль всей длины, и Джей откинул голову назад, зажмурившись и закусив нижнюю губу:

\- Ещё!..

\- Тихо, детка, сейчас… - засмеялся Дженсен, медленно его лаская.

Он приподнялся над ним, упираясь другой ладонью в пол, потом привстал на колени и прошёлся пальцами от основания шеи к уху Джареда, отчего тот заурчал как кот и повернулся другой щекой вверх. На мгновение он приоткрыл потемневшие глаза, и Дженсен задохнулся от ощущения вседозволенности. Это было просто великолепно – видеть этого потрясающего парня под собой, такого доступного и открытого… «Как он может быть таким доверчивым?» - в очередной раз поразился Дженсен, вновь склоняясь над ним, закидывая его ноги себе на талию и целуя распухшие губы.

Ему даже уже не столь важно было собственное возбуждение – крышу сносило от одного того, что Джаред позволял ему ласкать себя, как заблагорассудится.

Джей стонал и вскрикивал в такт ускоряющимся движениям его руки, а Дженсен покусывал его скулы, слегка посасывал его лабрет, зарывался носом во влажные волоски на виске и вылизывал ухо. Каждый раз, когда Джей толкался особенно яростно, и по его телу пробегала дрожь, Дженсен крепко сжимал его у основания члена, не давая кончить, и замирал, заставляя того ругаться и разочарованно стонать.

\- Дженс, я тебя убью нахрен! – зарычал Джаред после третьего раза. - Какого чёрта ты делаешь?!

\- Извини, - засмеялся тот, понимая, что, пожалуй, уже переборщил. - Я, кажется, немножко садист…

\- Немножко?! – возмутился было Джей, но со стоном снова откинулся назад, когда Дженсен опять начал свои ритмичные движения. - Су-ука… Если ты не дашь мне кончить в этот раз, я скормлю тебя своим собакам!

Дженсен хотел было поинтересоваться, что это за собаки-каннибалы, но Джей отвлёк его. Он, видимо, решил, что пора взять дело в свои руки – и взял. Буквально. Вывернулся, откинул Джесена на бок и залез ладонью в его расстёгнутую ширинку.

\- Я понял, - пробормотал Джаред, вклиниваясь ногой между его бёдер и начиная дрочить ему короткими рывками, - тебя тоже нужно заинтересовать в результате…

Дженсен зашипел, застонал сквозь зубы и уткнулся лбом в подбородок Джареда, чувствуя, как лабрет щекочет его чёлку. Долго он, правда, поддаваться не мог и вскоре снова перехватил инициативу.

\- Да, да!.. – хрипло закричал Джей, когда он откинул его руку и взял в ладонь оба их члена, тесно прижав друг к другу. Теперь он уже яростно дрочил им обоим, позволяя Джареду вдавить колено в его зад и тереться промежностью о его левую ногу, зажатую между бёдрами.

\- Мать твою!.. – Джаред уже был на грани, голос срывался, и он вцепился Дженсену в загривок, заставляя того откинуть голову назад.

Дженсен начал коротко вдыхать, почти не выдыхая, зная, что от этого оргазм будет острее, и открыл глаза перед самым финалом. Взгляд Джареда был совсем чёрным из-за расширившихся зрачков, когда он положил свою огромную ладонь поверх руки Дженсена и сжал их с неимоверной силой. Их одновременно свело судорогой, и они кончили, не отрывая друг от друга глаз.

*******

\- Так с чего переводишь? – Дженсен спросил первое, что пришло ему на ум. Он бездумно смотрел в потолок, лёжа на полу и прижавшись плечом к плечу Джареда.

Тот приподнялся, достал из карманов полуспущенных джинсов сигареты и зажигалку, прикурил и снова откинулся назад. Потом слегка подвинулся так, чтобы они соприкасались не только плечами, но и коленями, и затянулся.

\- С польского. Синхронный.

Дженсен удивлённо повернул к нему голову.

\- Ого! Почему польский?

\- У меня дед из Польши. Слышал мою фамилию?

\- Нет.

\- Падалеки. Это на самом деле «Падалецки», только американцы читают «ck» как «к», а не как «цк».

Он помолчал.

\- На самом деле, я вообще этим не заморачивался лет до пятнадцати. А потом вдруг заинтересовался корнями, предками, начал доставать родителей. Стал читать что-то по истории Польши, смотрел какие-то фильмы – и меня зацепило.

\- Ты работаешь в Далласе?

\- Ага. При польском представительстве.

Дженсен присвистнул.

\- Это наверное непросто – переводить вслух, на ходу, - теперь стало понятно, откуда у Джея такой слух, и как он умудрился узнать голос Майка ещё в переулке перед клубом.

\- Это точно. Только, думаю, скоро сбегу оттуда. Им не нравится мой лабрет.

Дженсен рассмеялся и протянул руку к его пирсингу. Потрогал шарик самыми кончиками пальцев и прошептал ему в ухо:

\- Вот придурки.

\- И я так думаю… - Джаред повернулся к нему и потянулся за поцелуем.

Это был сладкий поцелуй «после секса», ленивый и неглубокий. Они немного неловко улыбались друг другу, сплетаясь ногами, на которых всё ещё болтались смятые джинсы (их хватило только кое-как натянуть бельё), и Дженсен чувствовал себя плывущим в каком-то небытии. Они слишком устали после всех событий этого вечера, и на второй раунд сил уже совсем не осталось, поэтому прикосновения были лишь смутно возбуждающими, а гораздо больше – просто уютными.

…Они валялись на полу до тех пор, пока у Джареда не заурчало в животе. Он немного смущённо захихикал, и Дженсен бросил на него виноватый взгляд:

\- Чёрт, прости. Я совершенно забыл, что обещал тебя покормить.

\- Тут трудно было не забыть, - ухмыльнулся Джей и сладко потянулся.

Дженсен мгновение откровенно любовался на него, потом поднялся на ноги и подтянул джинсы.

\- Ладно, тогда уж всё по порядку. Пойдём.

\- Куда? – Джаред принял протянутую руку, встал с лёгким охом и привёл одежду в более или менее пристойный вид.

\- Ты – в душ, - они вышли в коридор и начали спускаться по лестнице на подземный этаж. - А я – в прачечную.

\- Чувак, ты уверен, что это соцслужба? А то больше похоже на отель. Говоришь, тут ещё и кухня есть?

\- Не отель, Джей, - покачал головой Дженсен, - скорее маленький город. Тут полное самообеспечение, так что, если застанешь конец света в Сан-Антонио – смело беги сюда.

\- Шутить изволите?

\- Нет. Предпоследний директор застал Холодную войну и был страшным параноиком. Почему он решил обустроить так соцслужбу, а не свой собственный дом – у меня не спрашивай.

По пути к душевым Дженсен заглянул в одно из служебных помещений, где хранилась чистая смена одежды для санитаров – упомянув бомжей, Джаред был на самом деле прав: в этой соцслужбе находился, помимо прочего, реабилитационный центр для бездомных – только на базовом уровне, конечно. Полноценный наркологический диспансер находился в специализированной клинике, но для тех, кто ещё не слишком увяз, средств хватало и тут.

Так что Дженсен позаимствовал две пары форменных штанов и пару рубашек и выдал один комплект Джареду, когда они добрались до душевых.

\- Кинь мне грязную одежду за дверь, - сказал Дженсен, впуская Джея внутрь.

\- Что, ты даже не поучаствуешь в процессе? – усмехнулся Джаред из-за двери.

\- А ты выдержишь второй раунд? – невинно поинтересовался Дженсен.

\- Э-э. Вряд ли…

Непонятно, как он первый-то выдержал. Джей и так дошёл сюда с трудом, а судя по звукам, стягивая джинсы, он чуть не свалился – так что Дженсен только хмыкнул:

\- Вот и «не введи меня во искушение».

\- Дженс, ты богохульник, - рассмеялся тот, выбрасывая за дверь джинсы и майку.

\- А бельё?

\- Чувак, я ещё не настолько морально разложился, чтобы всучивать тебе свои грязные трусы. Я их просто выброшу.

Дженсен рассмеялся, стукнувшись лбом в дверь, и покраснел, радуясь, что Джей его не видит. «Хозяюшка ты наша», - съязвил голос Майка в его голове.

Он подобрал одежду и направился в прачечную.

Мысли в голове текли вяло, и даже привычные самозащита и отчуждённость сейчас с трудом пробивались сквозь чувство глубокого удовлетворения. Дело было даже не в охренительном сексе (ладно, зачем себе врать? – и в нём тоже), а в спокойствии, которое он испытывал после. Секс был территорией привычной – если не наткнулся на настоящего извращенца или маньяка, контролировать процесс не составляет труда. Каждый хочет получить разрядку, и Дженсен умел добиваться нужного результата. Но в промежутках между сексом есть ещё повседневное общение, просчитать которое гораздо сложнее. И если Дженсен в припадке добросердечности становился ласковым и доверчивым, то девушки (и парни) откровенно садились ему на шею, требуя всё больше и больше, пока ему уже не оставалось ничего, кроме как порвать с ними. А Джей всем своим поведением словно говорил: «Эй, чувак, мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы отлично провели время».

В прачечной Дженсен провёл ещё минут двадцать, разбираясь с настройками стиральной машины, запихивая одежду внутрь и размышляя, что останется от «Металлики» после центрифуги.

\- Джей, Джей, Джей, - бездумно повторял он, сидя на скамейке и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Забавно, по пути в соцслужбу он чуть не свихнулся, думая о том, _что_ ему делать после. Как он будет просить телефон; как они будут встречаться два раза в год где-нибудь на полпути между Ванкувером и Далласом, словно какие-то грёбаные герои «Горбатой горы». О том, что он подписал контракт с исследовательским центром на три года, а на такой стадии отношений неплохо бы встречаться пару раз в неделю… Как потом ругался на свою привычку все планировать, потому что – какая к чёрту «стадия отношений»? Джаред мог вообще считать, что это ни к чему не обязывающий «перепихон», и не собирался с ним встречаться всерьёз...

А сейчас, когда Джаред сказал, что и не сомневался в своём желании встретиться снова, он даже не задумался о том, что теперь делать с Данниль. День ещё не кончился, он ещё успеет увидеть Джареда после душа и накормить его и, может быть, – даже посмотреть, как он спит. О какой Данниль тут можно говорить?..

Когда Дженсен вернулся к душевым, из-за двери все ещё был слышен звук льющейся воды, хотя за полчаса можно было вымыться уже три раза.

\- Ты там не утонул? – постучал он в дверь. Шум воды сразу же прекратился.

\- Ой. Хорошо, что пришёл, я чуть не вырубился от горячей воды…

\- Джаред, вылезай оттуда немедленно! – Дженсен дёрнул за ручку. - Хочешь разбить голову о кафель? Черепно-мозговые – не мой профиль!

\- Извини, - тот выглянул наружу, сверкнув голым плечом, и с него закапала вода, - сейчас.

Джаред вышел через пару минут, уже в рубашке и штанах, которые налипли на мокрое тело («Потому что какой-то идиот не нашёл ему полотенца!») и были ему страшно малы. К тому же он закатал рукава и штанины, отчего стал похож на юнгу-переростка с пиратского корабля.

Дженсен не смог удержаться от улыбки, покачал головой и повёл его обратно в приёмную, думая о том, каким образом стоит возместить потери, которые несомненно понесут продовольственные запасы соцслужбы. Может, оставить кредитку с запиской: «Очень хотелось есть. МакДак был закрыт. С любовью, Дженсен»? Кажется, тут еще осталось несколько сотрудников, которые работали с его мамой…

*******

Через полчаса они уже наелись наскоро приготовленными сэндвичами, и Джаред начал засыпать на глазах.

\- Эй, - Дженсен тронул его за локоть, когда тот опустил голову на стол, - может, лучше ляжешь?

\- А тут можно поспать? – удивился Джаред. Похоже, он думал, что Дженсен потащит его посреди ночи куда-то ещё.

\- Конечно. Соцслужба открывается в семь, я разбужу тебя в половину.

Джаред слез со стула и словно зомби пополз к дивану.

\- Дива-анчик… - ласково пробормотал он, обхватывая один из валиков руками и утыкаясь в него носом. Остальные части тела он умудрился как-то подтянуть под себя и уменьшился втрое, став похожим на большого сонного кота.

Дженсен засмеялся.

\- Вижу, у тебя богатый опыт размещения на маленьких кроватях.

\- Все кровати – маленькие, - пробурчал тот, не раскрывая глаз, и вяло ухмыльнулся.

\- Каланча, - ласково прошептал Дженсен и, не желая тревожить его, тихо вышел из комнаты.

На него накатило какое-то удивительное чувство умиротворения. Ни разу после завершения разборки архива или успешной сортировки всей литературы ему не было так спокойно. Словно каким-то чудом всё оказалось на своих местах, и ему не нужно было прикладывать к этому руку. В кои-то веки его личная библиотека закрылась безо всяких переучётов, и он просто читал свою жизнь.

В задумчивости и почти автоматически Дженсен наконец и сам принял душ, постирал свою одежду, тоже порядком запачканную, и натянул санитарскую форму.

Когда он вернулся, Джаред всё так же лежал на диване, свернувшись клубочком, и Дженсен присел возле него, вглядываясь в его лицо. Джей чуть приоткрыл рот, но сопел всё равно носом, время от времени хмурясь, будто пытался во что-то вникнуть. Дженсен прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться, сам не зная, зачем ему сдерживаться.

Ему страшно захотелось погладить его по голове, чёрт, да он с самого начала хотел это сделать! И после всего того, что между ними произошло, стоит ли сомневаться в своём праве на столь незначительный жест? Он неуверенно протянул руку и коснулся чёлки Джареда. Тот слегка вздрогнул и приоткрыл сонные глаза, а затем вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена. Похоже, у него был очень чуткий сон.

\- Чёрт, извини…

\- Нет, не останавливайся.

Дженсен все-таки улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами в ещё чуть влажные пряди, густые и мягкие, словно созданные, чтобы к ним прикасаться. Джаред сонно улыбнулся в ответ и потёрся затылком о его ладонь.

\- О чём ты думаешь? – спросил он, и взгляд его лучился теплом.

В этот момент у Дженсена не было совершенно никаких мыслей, только одно кристально-чистое ощущение. Поэтому он просто ответил:

\- Всё хорошо. Теперь – да.

_Fin._

1 **Сан-Антонио** – название не только города, но и реки, на которой он стоит.

2 **Underground** – британская марка кед


End file.
